Stalked
by madeline.chavez.77
Summary: It's been months since I was taken. I was stripped of everything. My home, my family, my friends…how long will I stay in this place? How long will I be forever trapped in his basement? Will I ever be free? Will we ever escape? Has anyone noticed? Is anyone looking? But most importantly…how long can we survive? Based on a true story.
1. Prologue

Stolen

**_Author's Note: Hey everyone! So this is a new story idea I came up with. It just came to me while I was eating ice cream and watching DP. Man I love it when ideas come to me :) well I hope this Prologue is good. I can't decide whether or not I should make a story or just leave it as is. You all decide!_**

**Summary: It's been months since I was taken. I was stripped of everything. My home, my family, my friends…how long will I stay in the place? How long will I be forever trapped in his basement? Will I ever be free? Will we ever escape? Has anyone noticed? Is anyone looking? But most importantly…how long can we survive?**

**Prologue**

**Sam's POV**

I sat in the corner huddled for what seemed like hours. I rubbed my cold shoulders, even though I had a long sleeve sweater, hoping to bring some warmth back into them. I let out a shaky breath and stared into the wall. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm lost, scared, and broken. He said I was his friend. But I don't know who he was. He said he loved me and that I loved him, but we've never even met before. I miss my friends. I miss my parents. I miss my life. And I miss my Danny.

My heart ached at thought of Danny. Where was he? Why hasn't he come yet? But why should he though? The way I treated him, the way I acted…heck I wouldn't even come for me. I let out a few tears but quickly wiped them away. He hated when I cried. He hated how I begged him to stop. He said he was my friend. He said that he loved me and didn't want to hurt me. I laughed ruefully inside. Oh if only he knew. If only his stupid messed up mind could grasp what he was doing. He _was _hurting me. And no matter how hard I tried to tell him, I would only get slapped and yelled at.

He was protecting me he said. He was protecting me from the harsh world. I would die out there if it wasn't for him. I only laughed at him. I was safer out there than in here. But he only laughed back at me and said I was wrong. I held my breath as a lump formed in my throat. My body wanted me to cry, _I_ wanted to cry…but I was too terrified to let my emotions out. He didn't like it when one of his "_flowers"_ cried. He didn't like his _flowers_ crying, screaming, fighting, or going against him. He wanted his _flowers_ to be happy, safe, and protected. He wanted his _flowers _to love and respect him. He made us all afraid of him, even though he doesn't realize that. He thinks we did it out of free will. But he scared us into submission.

"Violet…he's home." A soft voice said. I turned around and saw Orchid. I didn't smile or greet her. I only nodded. I stood up and brushed off my light pink skirt and made sure my white turtleneck was clean. I rushed to the bathroom, hoping to not be noticed, and checked my face for any mascara lines or too much makeup. He hated girls that wore a lot of makeup. He had been mad at me when he saw that I was wearing too much eyeliner and mascara. But that was before. This is now. After checking my face, I took a deep breath and walked to the family room. He considered us a family. We had to be a perfect family or else. I saw him and almost froze. He still scared me and always will. He smiled at me showing his perfectly aligned and white teeth.

"Hello Violet." He said causing me to shiver on the inside. I smiled weakly and went to the table. I want to leave this place. I want to get out. But if people hadn't found us already…then perhaps we may never leave….

_**So? What did you think? Should I make it a story or leave you all in suspense? hehe maybe I'll be cruel and leave you all in suspense...well review and tell meh what you think :) I can't wait to hear from you guys!**_

_**~Madeline =)**_


	2. Chapter 1

Stolen

**Summary: It's been months since I was taken. I was stripped of everything. My home, my family, my friends…how long will I stay in the place? How long will I be forever trapped in his basement? Will I ever be free? Will we ever escape? Has anyone noticed? Is anyone looking? But most importantly…how long can we survive?**

**Chapter 1**

**Stranger's POV**

I smiled as I saw her walk out the door. She looked so beautiful. So pale and clean. The way her black hair fluttered in the wind. The way she smiled and laughed. She was perfect, so beautiful. My Sammy. My little Samantha. Gosh she made my heart soar. That's why I must have her. I _need_ to have her. She will be safer with me. Much happier. Not to mention my other glorious flowers will love her. Her violet eyes reminded me of the flowers. That's what I will name her. I will name her Violet. That way it will match her eyes and the beautiful flowers I picked for her. I smiled as I watched her walk across the street. But then her friends soon joined her.

I gritted my teeth. _Boys_. It just had to be boys. I didn't want them tampering my beautiful Violet. She deserved better people. She deserved me. I resisted the urge to just take her now. They would surely stop me if I took her now. That's why I must wait. She wasn't happy here. I knew she wasn't. She only faked a smile and laugh. _Yeah, she hates it here_ my mind said. I couldn't help but agree. But once she comes with me, I can make her happy. I made the other flowers happy. So I'm sure she would be absolutely delighted.

"Hey Sam?" I heard one of the boys say. It was the black haired one. I cursed under my breath. I hated that kid. I knew who he was. Though I'm sure everyone else in this town didn't. I knew this kid was the town's hero. This kid was _Danny Phantom_. I was surprised at first, especially since my Violet knew who he was.

"Yes Danny?" She responded. I sighed at her voice. She sounded like an angel. Her voice was so melodious and beautiful; I wanted to hear it over and over again.

"Sam…would you like to…hang out today after school?" He asked, his hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck. I glared daggers at him. How dare he! He can't take my Violet! She was _mine_. I knew she was. I also knew she would say no. She has to say no.

"Sure, where to?" She asked. I stared at her. I was shocked beyond reason. I was angry with her, but I could forgive her. She was young, naïve. She didn't know better. After all she was only fifteen. Still young, compared to me. I saw the boy smile.

"I was thinking the Nasty Burger. 7 p.m. good?" He asked. Violet smiled, but of course I knew it wasn't real, even though she made it look real.

"Sure, I'll see you then." She said. I followed behind them as they entered the school zone. I sighed softly. I can't go in there. If they saw me they would take me away for sure. I sighed sadly and waved to Violet, even if she couldn't see me.

"Bye, my lovely Violet." I said and walked to other side of the school. I knew where she was. She always sat near the window, so I was able to see her beautiful face. I ran over there just in time to see her sit down. I didn't approve of her outfit. She wore a black tank top that exposed her midriff and had a dark purple oval in the centre of it. She wore a black skirt with a green crosshatch design along with purple stockings and black combat boots. Her face was adorned with eyeliner and mascara-too much for my taste- she had a light touch of purple lip gloss. She always wore a black choker and black bracelets on her wrists.

I didn't really approve of her style. It looked too gothic, but since she liked it I allowed her that. At least until she comes to live with me, then it will change and she will be perfect. I sighed in contentment. I can't wait for her to live with us. She will be so happy and joyful! She was so fragile and breakable that I didn't feel comfortable with letting her run free. Not to mention with that phantom kid. She could get hurt by one of those ghosts in his battle.

I frowned at the thought of my flower getting hurt; I clenched my fists tightly and gritted my teeth. There was no way on earth that I would let my flower get injured. No way at all. I let go of my breath that I had been holding and watched Violet. She always paid attention in class, that's why I loved her. She was so smart and attentive. If there was anything I hated about my little Violet that would have to be her appetite. She never eats meat, and that is unacceptable. My flower can never grow healthy if she doesn't eat meat. But that can be fixed. Once she comes to live with me and others she will enjoy meat. I know for a fact she's not allergic. She's only a vegetarian, but my flowers aren't vegans. They all love meat, and she will too.

I couldn't help but feel ecstatic. I love all my flowers and soon she will come with us. I smiled and left the school grounds. It was time to go to my flowers. I hopped into my red pickup truck and drove off. My house is just on the outskirts of town. It isn't very far, but it isn't very close. I parked my car and went inside. My house was a very clean one. I'm not one to be OCD, but I just hate being dirty or messy. I walked inside and headed towards a bookshelf. I moved it to the side and it revealed a door. This door led to my basement. There lived all my flowers. I smiled as I unlocked the door and went inside.

It was spotless in there. The tile floor was clean and shiny. There was a couch, a coffee table, and a TV with a VHS player. My flowers weren't allowed cable. It would harm them with all the bad images of the world. There was a kitchen a bathroom and a hallway that led to their room. They all shared one, since they are all sisters.

"Hello my flowers." I said walking down the stairs. I smiled as they all got up from the couch and greeted me. I kissed all their cheeks and marvelled at how beautiful they all were.

"Hello Clover." They all said in unison. I smiled.

"How are you doing so far? Is there anything you need?" I asked. One of them came up to me. It was Amaryllis. Amaryllis was the tallest. But she was only a few inches below me. She had long shiny blonde hair and rosy pink cheeks. Her eyes were a light shade of blue and always twinkled when she smiled. She, like all the other flowers, was wearing a long crème skirt that went down to her ankles and a light blue turtle neck sweater. She came up to me and smiled. I loved her smile, especially the small dimples.

"Clover," She spoke, her voice so soft and sweet like silk. "We need more books. We've finished reading them all, and also some new DVDs…I'm afraid the girls have gotten quite bored with the old ones." She said. I smiled.

"Fantastic. Just give me the old books that you don't want and also the DVDs." I said. She smiled and went to collect them. I looked at the other two who were standing nervously. Then one of them, Orchid, stood forward. Orchid was tall but not tall like Amaryllis. She had fiery red hair that was cut short; all the girls have that hairstyle, to where it only reached their backs. She had hazel eyes that shined brightly when she was happy. And like the others she wore the same outfit.

"Cl-Clover?" She stuttered, her voice was light and airy, but it could be firm and honest. I slightly frowned. I didn't like my flowers being afraid of asking me questions.

"Yes my dear?" I said, reassuring her that it was ok to ask me things. She smiled weakly.

"One of our books…had a bad word in it…and I-I feel so ashamed for reading it." She said her eyes glossy with unshed tears. I smiled softly. I like it when my girls are honest.

"Where is the book?" I asked her. She let out a slow breath.

"Amaryllis kept it until you came back. She said it was better to give it to her so that way we won't try reading it by mistake." She answered. I nodded. I could always count on Amaryllis to take care of the girls. But then I realized something.

"Why aren't you calling Amaryllis mother? She's your mother now; don't be afraid to call her that." I said. Orchid paled a little.

"I'm sorry Clover…I guess I forgot." She said. I nodded.

"It's alright." I said. She smiled and went back to join Anemone. Anemone had gorgeous shiny dark brown hair. She had chocolate brown eyes that could darken when she was angry or sad. But since she was always happy here her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown. "How are you doing Anemone?" I asked. Anemone was the newest one here, at least until Violet joined them.

"I'm fine Clover." She said her voice was sharp and crisp unlike her usual soft and gentle one. I knew she was angry or something. I noticed Orchid was holding her arm back, as if to stop her from doing something. Anemone's hair was covering half of her face, I didn't like it. I walked up to her and saw her stiffen. She was probably still trying to get used to living here. I pushed her hair back and gasped. She looked at me, her eyes dark and cold, but I wasn't look at her eyes, I was looking at the makeup.

All the girls were supposed to wear natural makeup. They are only allowed to wear little eyeliner and mascara, a light touch of blush, and one coating of lip gloss. But Anemone was full blown covered in it.

"Anemone, why are you wearing all this makeup?" I asked angrily. She knows better. Amaryllis arrived with two bags full of books and movies. She saw what was happening and gasped.

"Clover, she's still new. Please be gentle with her." She said softly. I was furious. Then Anemone spoke up.

"I'm wearing this makeup because I can." She said. I growled. She should have stopped there, but she didn't, "I am not your little slave Clover! I can wear as much as I want." She said. Then I lifted my arm and slapped her, hard. The girls all gasped but she didn't even twitch.

"You are going to clean this makeup off you right now and you are going to do it properly. Unless you want to get punished." I said. She paled at the word punished. I hated punishing my girls. But if I had to…then I had to. She nodded and scurried off. She looked coldly at me and then disappeared.

"Clover, here are the bags." Amaryllis said. I smiled and thanked her. Then I kissed them goodbye and left.

I was mad at Anemone, but I'll forgive her. After all she is still new. She has much to learn. I couldn't wait for them to meet Violet though. I'm sure she will be a good example for them. She was so obedient and good. I looked at the time: 11:55. Almost lunch time for her. I smiled. I couldn't wait to her again.

**_Well, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. Haha I got quite the reviews! I'm so happy. I'm sure this story will come out good. But I noticed you all guessed it was Danny, or Vlad, or even Dan, or even some ghosts. But sadly it is none of those. This is an original story with new characters. I'm sure you'll all love the surprises. _**

**_Peace out!_**

**_~Madeline =)_**


	3. Chapter 2

Stolen

**Summary: It's been months since I was taken. I was stripped of everything. My home, my family, my friends…how long will I stay in the place? How long will I be forever trapped in his basement? Will I ever be free? Will we ever escape? Has anyone noticed? Is anyone looking? But most importantly…how long can we survive?**

**Chapter 2**

**Sam's POV**

As I sat in the classroom, I couldn't help but feel like I'm being watched. It's been happening since two weeks ago. No matter where I am or what I'm doing…someone's always there. Just watching me and it's very unnerving. I sat in my seat and waited for Mr. Lancer to come. I was so ecstatic because Danny had just asked me out! If I wasn't a Goth then I would jump up and down and gossip to everyone. I glanced at Danny, who sat next to me, and smiled.

Danny has always been my crush, even before he became Danny Phantom. I loved the way his unruly black hair moved in the wind. His baby blue eyes that were always bright and full of wonder. The way he rubbed his hand nervously behind his neck, and the way his mouth moved when he was-_OH MY GOSH PAY ATTENTION SAM! HE'S FLIPPING TALKING TO YOU! _My mind yelled at me. I snapped out of it just in time to catch some of what he was saying.

"-So yeah, that's why I wasn't able to call you back last night." He said smiling. I chuckled.

"Understandable." I said, pretending to know what he was saying. He laughed nervously.

"Wow that went well. I was expecting you to yell at me for letting Tucker borrow your clothes." He said smiling. I looked at him.

"He borrowed my clothes?! Why the heck did he need them for?!" I half yelled half asked. He winced slightly.

"Well, he had gotten blasted by Skulker when he tried to protect your "_precious"_ green house." He replied. I smiled slightly. I guess it was ok since he was protecting my plants.

"Fine, you're forgiven. But only if you're paying tonight." I joked. He smiled.

"Sure thing." He replied. Mr. Lancer walked in shortly after the bell rang. I looked down at my notebook and started writing down useless notes.

Halfway through the lesson and my mindless doodling, I felt that feeling again. I looked around to see if anyone was watching me. Tucker was on his PDA, Danny was asleep-as usual-, and the rest of the class was either passing notes, whispering, or like Danny just plain fast asleep. Seeing that no one was watching me I glanced out the window and froze.

There, under the shade of a tree and barely visible, was the silhouette of a man. He seemed to be staring directly at me. I gulped and quickly turned the other way. My heart was racing and pounding very fast. I wasn't one to be scared because of all the horror movies and books I read or watch, but when you have what appeared to be a twenty-five year old man staring at you…well that's very creepy. I chanced another glance back at the window and felt relieved to see he was gone. I don't know why, but he just scared the living crap out of me.

I nudged Danny awake and passed him a note: _Danny! I just saw someone watching me!_ I wrote. As I passed it to him, he yawned and stretched. He read the note and it seemed to have jolted him awake. He wrote something and passed it back to me.

_Who?_ He had written. I wrote back to him.

_It was some weird guy. He was staring right at me through the window._ I wrote back.

_Did you see what he looked like?_ He asked. I shook my head at him.

_He was tall. That's all I could see._ I replied back. Danny frowned and looked at the window. Of course there was no one there now, but I know what I saw. Lost in thought, I almost screamed when the bell rung. I grabbed my stuff and waited for Danny and Tucker by the door. We walked to our lockers and grabbed the things we need for our next class.

"Sam, are you sure you saw someone there?" Danny asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Danny, I'm positive. Why would I make something up?" I asked. He only shrugged.

"I don't know. Sorry I asked." He said and I gave a smile.

"It's fine. I guess if I was in your shoes I would be asking the same thing." I responded. He chuckled.

"Definitely." He said smiling. We walked and chatted about random things as we walked to our next class. I had Biology and he had Spanish. He walked me to my class and said goodbye as I entered the room. I took my usual seat by the window and tried not to glance out. But it was hard to do since all I thought about was that man. What did he want? Why was he stalking me? He could have been staring at someone else though...but then why did it feel like he was focusing on me? I wondered. As our teacher Ms. Dunlop entered I rested my head in the palm of my hand. She was talking about the life production of a parasite, which I found pretty boring. I pretended to write down notes, but my mind was way off of school.

I just couldn't forget about that guy! There was just something about the way he looked at me. It was like…he was hunting me. Studying me, finding out my flaws and weaknesses. I shivered, _man, it's bad enough I have ghosts that randomly grabbed me and use me as bait for Danny. But now I have a psycho nut job watching me! _I thought angrily.

"-reservoir? Ms. Manson can you answer the question?" Ms. Dunlop asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her.

"Uh…c-can you repeat the question?" I asked chuckling nervously. She had an annoyed expression on her face and huffed.

"I said, what is a parasite reservoir?" She asked again. I heard some students' chuckle and some doubting that I can answer the question I looked through my notes and found the answer.

"A Parasite reservoir is the biotope where the parasite lives." I responded, "In other words it is the Definitive Host, where lives the sexual stage of the parasite, producing large amounts of larvae or eggs. It serves as the PR." I said smiling. Ms. Dunlop was speechless then squinted at me suspiciously.

"What can the A PR be?" She asked testing me. I smirked.

"The A PR can be Human reservoir where the human is the sole host also known as schistosomiasis. Or the human is an accidental host also known as, leishmaniasis." I said smirking.

"And the other one?" She asked.

"The Animal reservoir. This can be in domestic animals or wild animals." I said. Everyone in the class cheered, Ms. Dunlop and I always have these types of wars, and so far, I've always been caught winning. She smirked.

"Pretty good Manson. At least I have someone who pays attention." She said eyeing the whole class. Then she turned and went back to teaching. I smiled completely forgetting about the guy.

_**Yeah, boring chapter I know. But all stories must have some boring scenes. I mean it's not all horror and stuff. I mean look at the movies...they have some really boring scenes...so yeah...even books got to have them. Right? Well I'm glad you guys like it so far, and ShadowDragon357 you are absolutely right. I think this might be my greatest work yet. Yet being the key word XD haha...silly me...but seriously I really am enjoying writing the chapters and adding the suspense. Again I apologize for this boring chapter, but it had to be done.**_

_**Peace out!**_

_**~Madeline =)**_


	4. Chapter 3

Stolen

**Summary: It's been months since I was taken. I was stripped of everything. My home, my family, my friends…how long will I stay in the place? How long will I be forever trapped in his basement? Will I ever be free? Will we ever escape? Has anyone noticed? Is anyone looking? But most importantly…how long can we survive?**

**Chapter 3**

**Sam's POV**

As the school day progressed, so did my anticipation for the date with Danny. Although he technically didn't say it was a date, it sure as heck sounded like one. After leaving Biology and going to lunch, the image of the man watching me disappeared. At least until I went to gym class with Danny and Tucker.

"Ugh, why do you always eat so much meat Tucker?" I said. Tucker shrugged.

"I don't know. Why do you always eat so much tofu and veggies?" He joked. I chuckled.

"Touché." I said. Danny chuckled and sighed.

"You guys are never going to quit." He said. I smirked at him.

"Nope, not until Tucker here stops eating dead creatures." I said pretending to be sick. Tucker laughed and lightly punched my arm.

"Oh _please_ Sam. The only time I'll ever stop eating meat is when you become a meat eater." He said. I gasped pretending to be shocked.

"Why Tucker! You should know that that will never happen." I replied. Tucker only rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you never know." He said holding his hands up in surrender. I rolled my eyes. As if I would ever eat meat. I would rather die than kill a precious animal for food. Danny laughed and shook his head at us.

"You guys are unbelievable." He joked. I pretended to feel hurt.

"But Danny, I thought you already knew that." I said. He laughed again along with Tucker.

"Yeah dude, we've always been unbelievable." He said. Danny smiled.

"Yup, especially when you risk your lives to save me." He said. Tucker and I shrugged.

"We're your friends. It's our job." Tucker said. I laughed.

"Gee and I thought you did it because you cared." Danny muttered. I laughed again.

"Oh calm down Danny. You know we care." I said hugging him on the side. He hugged back.

"Yeah I know." He replied looking at me and Tucker. The three of us walked to the gym and changed into our gym clothes.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, how did the brain war go?" Danny asked. I smirked at the name. Danny titled my war against Ms. Dunlop the _brain war_. I thought it was stupid, yet funny.

"I won again, thank you very much." I said tying my shoe laces. Tucker snickered.

"Figures, you're like what? A nerd?" He said jokingly. I laughed sarcastically.

"Haha, at least I have a bigger brain than you meat-asaurous." I replied. Tucker pretended that I hurt his feeling.

"You have wounded me you veggie-saurous." He replied back. I chuckled. Just then Mrs. Tetslaff came out.

"Alright ladies! Let's start out with some laps!" She said. Everyone groaned and got out on the field. I wouldn't blame them though, it was scorching hot today. Danny and Tucker were next to me and I could practically hear their complaints. "Two laps around and then you can relax!" Mrs. Tetslaff said. I rolled my eyes. Tucker and Danny groaned.

"Will you guys quit complaining? It's messing up my thoughts." I said sarcastically. They both glared at me and I smiled.

"Easy for you to say Sam, I mean you're like a freaking athlete." Tucker said.

"Ironic huh? I'm a girl and you are boys yet I'm manlier than you guys." I said snickering. They both glared daggers in my direction. I only shrugged and looked ahead as Mrs. Tetslaff blew the whistle and we all ran.

I was the fastest out of everyone, but as I ran I got that feeling again. Someone was watching me, but whom? Then the image of the guy standing under a tree popped into my mind. I gasped and looked around; as I ran I couldn't see anyone. Until I passed by an area with more than one tree. There, under the biggest tree in the area, was the guy. He was much clearer now then from before. I gasped in fear and tripped. I landed on my stomach and groaned. I got up and froze when I was on my knees. I saw the man, but he was closer than before. We stared at each other for the longest time and I could have sworn I had seen a look of worry passed by his face. As he reached out towards me I screamed. I must've hurt his feelings because he looked hurt, but I didn't care. I just kept screaming. He said something that sounded like he was saying "it's ok" but I didn't hear him, I was screaming for my life.

"Sam?! Sam!" I heard Danny's and Tucker's faint voices behind, but I didn't move. I just kept gazing at the man and screaming. He glared at Danny then ran off to hide. No one had seen him, only me. Danny reached out to me and grabbed my shoulder causing me to jump.

"No! Let me go!" I cried out struggling.

"Hey Sam, its ok. It's just me." He said as he comforted me. I blinked and then looked at him.

"D-Danny?" I sniffled. I looked at him and he nodded. I broke down at the point. I didn't care if people saw me. I was to overcome with the shock and fear that I just didn't care. Danny knelt down and hugged me as I cried into his shoulder. Everyone else just watched in confusion. "Oh Danny! He was so scary!" I whispered as he hugged me. Mrs. Tetslaff came and told everyone to back off.

"Miss Manson are you ok?" She asked as she came to examine me. I didn't respond. I only cared that Danny was here. Tucker came and looked at Danny. I saw Danny shake his head and Tucker nodded. "What happened?" Mrs. Tetslaff asked. I looked at her and then Danny.

"I-I-I-I was running, a-a-and…and I felt like someone was watching me…I-I looked around and when I came here I saw him." I said breaking into sobs. Danny held me tighter as I cried.

"Who?" Danny asked when I managed to calm a little bit…only a little bit though.

"That man from earlier. He was right there just staring at me!" I cried. The students chatted amongst themselves and looked around. Some of them shivered.

"Miss Manson, what did he look like?" Mrs. Tetslaff asked. I recalled the man's face.

"H-he had short neatly combed hair. He had blue green eyes. That was all I could see." I said shaking. Danny frowned and held me close. Mrs. Tetslaff sighed.

"Ok then. Everyone back inside! We are going to have the police scan the area for this guy." She said, everyone silently cheered, "Meanwhile Ms. Manson, you are going to have to tell the chief about this man." She said. I nodded.

"Can Danny come with me?" I asked sniffling. She sighed and nodded. I felt relieved. Danny helped me up and it was then that I felt the pain. I gasped sharply.

"What is it? Are you ok Sam?" He asked, concern filling his eyes. I looked down and saw a scrape. There were multiple small rocks on my leg and blood.

"I must've scraped myself when I tripped." I said. Mrs. Tetslaff sighed.

"Mr. Fenton take her to the nurse and then when she is bandage come back here." She said. Danny nodded and picked me up.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked. He smiled down at me.

"I'm carrying you to the nurse." He said. I smiled. I snuggled into Danny I always felt safe, but then I got the feeling again.

I turned just in time to see the man there. He was watching me. I could see a frown on his face, but his eyes narrowed at Danny. He saw me and smiled and waved. I quickly turned around and pretended not to notice. I didn't want him here. I could still see him reaching to me. What if he had gotten to me? That thought scared me so much. What would have happened to me if Danny hadn't heard me scream?

_**BOO YEAH! How was that for exciting?! Are you scared now?! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! o-O and this folks is why you shouldn't give me Dr. Pepper and ice cream XD haha yeah, but I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Don't know why, must have been the ice cream, but eh, at least I updated right? Geesh I'm so into this story that I have ten chapters made! OMG I'm so happy! Can't wait to hear more from you guys! **_

_**Peace out!**_

_**~Madeline =)**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Stalked**_

**Summary: It's been months since I was taken. I was stripped of everything. My home, my family, my friends…how long will I stay in the place? How long will I be forever trapped in his basement? Will I ever be free? Will we ever escape? Has anyone noticed? Is anyone looking? But most importantly…how long can we survive?**

**Chapter 4**

**Clover's POV**

I watched as that boy carried my flower away from me. How could I have been so stupid? I could recall the memory of my flower. The way she looked when she saw me. She was shocked. I guess she was too overwhelmed to see me. I saw her trip and wanted to reach out for her. But she got up again. When she was on her knees she made eye contact with me. I marvelled at how her violet eyes shined. They had the look of shock, worry, and something else…fear? Why was she fearful? I was only here to help. She had nothing to be afraid of. I reached out for her, to take her away from this world and to keep her safe, but when I took a step towards her, she screamed. I backed away startled, but tried to reassure she was fine.

"It's ok." I said, but she kept screaming. I cursed under my breath when I heard people approaching, especially that boy. I shot one more sorrowful look at her and hid behind a tree. I could hear her crying and sobbing. Then I heard her say something else.

"No! Let me go!" She cried. I was worried that they might be hurting her, but what if she wanted to come with me? I sneaked a peek at the scene only to see her hugging that boy! He must have manipulated her into not running to me. I clenched my fists tightly. They were trying to keep us away.

"What happened?" I heard the teacher ask. My Violet spoke up then.

"I was running, and I felt someone was watching me…I looked around and when I came here I saw him!" I heard her cry. I shut my eyes tightly. I must've scared her more than I thought.

"Who?" The boy ask.

"That man from earlier. He was right there just staring at me!" She said. I heard disgust and fear in her voice. But why would she be disgusted? Wait she saw me? My heart leaped at the thought. My flower saw me! She must have been thinking about me all day. I didn't hear the rest except for one sentence that I heard the teacher say.

"-…We are going to have the police scan the area for this guy." She said. I cursed again and slammed my fist against the tree. They were going to call the cops! Then they would take me away from my flowers and my Violet! I growled. "Meanwhile Ms. Manson, you are going to have to tell the chief about this man." I froze. They were going to have my Violet tell the cops…if that happens then she's doomed. They won't let her come with me to safety.

I couldn't have that. I didn't hear the rest, but heard them all go back inside. I stepped away from the tree and saw Violet being held by that boy. I narrowed my eyes, but then I saw Violet staring at me. Her face was contorted into fear. I smiled and waved, but she turned away from me. I frowned. Why would she do that? Then I watched as her figure became smaller and smaller.

I ran to my truck and hopped in. I sped away before the cops could find me. I decided to stop by the flower shop and get my Violet some flowers. I stopped outside of "_The Flower Kingdom_" and opened the door. The aroma of flowers and the cool breeze of the store greeted me when I walked in. The store owner, Beatrice, greeted me from the other side of the cash register. Beatrice was an old lady. She was around her eighties and had grey white curly hair. She dressed real nice.

"Hello Beatrice. I've come for those Violets I ordered." I said. She smiled.

"Coming right up dearie. Just let me go get them." She said. I smiled and pulled out my wallet. She arrived with a bouquet of Violets tied around a purple sash ribbon. I smiled and paid her the money.

"Thanks Beatrice." I said exiting.

"No problem dearie! Tell your girls I said hi." She chuckled. I nodded. Beatrice knows about my girls because I would always come and buy flowers for them, she doesn't know that they live me though. As I drove to Sam's home I recalled how I met her.

_I had just gotten home and went down the basement to greet my flowers. As I walked in I noticed it was quiet. My girls weren't in the living room. I called out to them, but I got no response. Then as I got off the last step I was suddenly hit by a glass vase. I heard it shatter and I held by head, as I fell to floor in a daze. I felt a warm sticky substance and when I brought my hand down to my eyes I saw that it was blood. I froze. I hated blood. I hated it with a burning passion. I narrowed my eyes and turned around to see who had done it. It was Ixia. _

_Ixia was the new flower here. She had only been here a week and I loved her. But when I saw her here, glaring at me, I felt rage. Ixia was sixteen and had short brown hair. She had light brown eyes and was wearing the clothes she was wearing when I found her. She had dirty brown shorts on, that went past her thigh, and a white tank top. She glared wickedly at me._

_"Hello Clover." She spat. I growled._

_"Ixia, what do you think you are doing?" I roared at her. She didn't budge._

_"I am doing what needs to be done!" She yelled at me, "I am freeing myself! I can't take it here Clover! I just can't!" She said. She was next to the couch when I began to walk to her. I was angry. She had disobeyed me. She needs to be punished._

_"You've been naughty Ixia. And now you must be punished." I said coldly. I saw her freeze for a moment but then she laughed._

_"You can't hurt me Clover. You can't hurt me more than you've already hurt me. You've done unforgivable things to me, beaten me, and hurt me! You took me away from my life! You ruined me!" She said. I snarled._

_"I saved you Ixia! I saved you from the cold hearted world and this is what I get?" I yelled. I saw Amaryllis and Orchid staring wide eyed at us. Ixia scoffed._

_"My name is not Ixia! It's Maria! Maria! Not Ixia!" She said. I froze. She denied her name. No flower is ever allowed to deny their name._

_"Ixia, take it back." I said sternly, "Take back what you said now and I won't have to hurt you." I said. She laughed._

_"Never. My real name is Maria. And it has and ALWAYS WILL BE!" She said. And with that she made a mad dash to the basement door. She was halfway up the stairs when I caught her by the hair. She yelled and struggled against me. I threw her to the end of the stairs. She denied her name. She'd rather die out there than stay and be safe here. She is no longer my girl._

_"I'm sorry Ixia. I really am." I said. And I wasn't lying. I meant it. I didn't want to hurt my girls, but when they hurt me, I have no choice. I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and threw her against the wall._

_"Clover stop!" Amaryllis cried out. She was hugging a crying Orchid in her arms. I looked back at Ixia. She was barely breathing. She looked at me and smirked._

_"Do it." She whispered, "Set me free." She said. I don't know what she meant by that. She was already free. With me and the other flowers she was always free._

_"Ixia, you were always free." I said. She opened her eyes and hardened her gaze. She stood up shaking even though she hurt everywhere._

_"No Clover, I wasn't. You think I was free? Keeping us all down here with no free will? You hurt us Clover. So no, I was never free. I was imprisoned. I was never free." She said. I felt my rage build up once more. She was lying. She had to have been. I took care of her and the others. I treated them well. They were free! They were! I unzipped my jacket and reached inside the pocket. I pulled out a shiny sharp knife. Ixia saw it and she paled. She ran to the stairs, but I yanked her back by the hair. _

_Pinning her against the wall, I scowled at her. She whimpered in fear and closed her eyes tightly. I slammed the knife into her flat stomach and watched as she gasped in pain. Her white tank top was turning red with her crimson blood. I stabbed her again and this time she yelped. I kept stabbing her, watching as her face turned from terror to peaceful. She was gone. She had taken her last breath and left. I sighed and dropped her body carelessly to the ground. I slammed my fist into the wall and yelled curses out angrily. I looked back at Amaryllis and Orchid._

_"Clean this mess up!" I barked. They jumped and got straight to work. They pulled out a mop and a bucket and began to mop up the blood. Then they got the floor cleaner that smelled like lemon and disinfected the area. By the time they were done the floor looked spotless and clean, like nothing had ever happened. They pulled out a body bag and put Ixia's body into it. Calming down a bit I picked up the black body bag and carried it upstairs._

_"Go on and eat without me flowers. I'm not that hungry." I said they nodded and went to eat at the table. Putting the bag down at the top I closed the door and locked it, and then I put the bookshelf back in front of the door and picked up the bag and walked out. I threw the bag in the back and turned on my truck. As I drove I couldn't help but think about Ixia. She was so young. She didn't deserve to die yet. She should have lived longer, but her mind went crazy. Why else would she go against me like that? _

_As I got nearer to the lake I turned my light off and exited the truck. Picking up the body back I opened up and put some rocks in it to help it sink. I tied the bag up and then walked into the water. I dropped her in the deepest end and watched her drift out of sight. Goodbye Ixia. Goodbye…_

_It wasn't until a year later that I saw Violet. I had been walking near the high school that night. It was some prom night dance or something. There had been a recent ghost attack here, but lucky for me I missed it. I turned around and saw the football field. There were two people there. A boy and a girl. I ignored the boy and looked at the girl. I froze on the spot. She had gorgeous black hair that had two pony tails on the side and the rest of her hair was down. She wore a lovely black and purple ball gown that showed off her curves. I snuck in through the gates to get a closer look at her face. I smiled, her face was absolutely beautiful. She had violet colour eyes, she also had mascara and eyeliner on; she had purple eye shadow, and purple lip gloss. She looked stunning. But she looked like she had gotten hurt. I would've helped her up, but there was a boy next to her. I watched as they went inside the gym. I sighed. She was so gorgeous. She was the one, I thought. She was Violet. I had to have her. I needed to know everything about her._

_So after that I started to follow her. I found out she was an Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian, which is later translated as someone who doesn't eat anything with a face. I found out she loved Gothic and scary things. She loved this place called Skulk and Lurk. She loved Lavenders and plants. She hated this girl named Paulina. I found out later on that she loved this boy named Danny Fenton, who was her best friend, and the boy who had helped her up on the day I saw her. I was furious when I found out. She couldn't love anyone else but me. She had to love me more than him. I found out where she lived, what she wanted to be when she grew up. I later found out that Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom, when I had followed them into a ghost attack. I had seen him transform and saw her smile as he flew up to battle. I had growled when I saw her smile, but then I realized it must have faked. She was unhappy here, she would only be happy with me. She was pretty rich, but her parents didn't care about her. Even if they said they did, I knew they didn't. They didn't love her. Only I could give her the love she deserves. Only me._

I snapped out of my memory and parked the car a few houses down the street. I took out the flowers and looked at my watch: 3:36 p.m. She would be home soon. I quickly got out of the car and ran to her house. I carefully placed the flowers on her porch and hid behind some bushes. After twenty minutes or so, she arrived along with that boy. They said their goodbyes and he departed, turning into Phantom and flying off. Violet walked up to her porch and saw the Violets. I heard her gasp.

"What the heck?" She thought aloud. I saw her pick them up and examine them. I smiled when she took them inside with her.

_**There ya guys go! A brand new chapter :D I hope this is capturing your attention...but yeah until next time my little chickadees!**_

_**Peace out!**_

_**~Madeline =)**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Stalked**_

**Summary: It's been months since I was taken. I was stripped of everything. My home, my family, my friends…how long will I stay in the place? How long will I be forever trapped in his basement? Will I ever be free? Will we ever escape? Has anyone noticed? Is anyone looking? But most importantly…how long can we survive?**

**Chapter 5**

**Sam's POV**

I stared in curiosity at this bouquet of Violets. Violets were my second favourite kinds of flowers compared to lavenders. _Strange that someone would just leave them on my porch_, I thought. I examined the ribbon and marveled at how soft it was. I set the flowers down gently and went to find a vase, after searching the kitchen three times I finally found one. It was a glass vase that had flower patterns on it. I put some water in it and then the flowers. I smiled, they were pretty.

I walked upstairs to my room knowing that my parents were at some party. Sometimes I missed them, I mean they never really showed up after school, but at least I saw them before. I love my parents, and I know that they love me…even if they get on my nerves sometimes…but sometimes I wish they would show it. They're always stuck at those rich fancy parties that they never get to say goodnight to me or tell me they love me. I sighed once I reached my room and opened the door.

I dropped my backpack on the floor and went to my closet. I had a date with Danny in three hours. That should be enough time for me to get ready. It was Friday so I didn't have to worry about homework. I went to my bathroom and started the shower. I smiled as it got warm and went to grab some clothes. I grabbed a purple light jacket along with a black tank top. I pulled out a black skirt and kept my combat boots. It may have been a date but I loved my combat boots too much. I walked back over to the shower and closed the door, remembering to lock it. I quickly undressed and hopped in.

About thirty minutes I came out. I wrapped a towel around me and my hair. I walked into my room and felt that feeling again. I widened my eyes and looked around. I saw my window curtains were opened so I went to close them. Before closing them I snuck a small sneak peek out there. I froze when I saw a figure move. It was the man! I closed the curtains tightly and started shaking. Forgetting about changing I ran downstairs, in a towel, and checked all the doors and windows. I locked them all and closed all the curtains. I ran back upstairs and locked my door.

"Oh geez! He knows where I live!" I said out loud, my voice was shaking. And I was trembling. He knows where I live. That's all I could think about as I changed. While I was doing my hair a thought popped up. _What if he sent the flowers?!_ My mind wondered. I stopped brushing and gulped. I had put the flowers on my dresser. I looked at the beautiful Violets, but now they seemed ugly and old. I put my brush down and grabbed them. I marched downstairs to the trashcan and threw them away. I marched back upstairs and once more closed the door and locked it. It was 6:45 by the time I was ready to go.

I grabbed my purse, my keys, and pepper spray-just in case- and left my house. I locked the door and began my walk. It was getting chilly since it was late October. I wrapped my jacket tightly around me and looked around. The neighbourhood seemed a lot scarier when I had a twenty-five year old stalker stalking me. As I walked in silenced that eerie feeling crept over me again. I gasped and quickly found a cab. I flagged him down and hopped in. No way was I going to walk alone like that. I looked out the windows and saw a pickup truck behind us.

"C-can you try to lose that vehicle?" I asked the driver. He looked at me through the mirror and nodded. "I'll pay you extra." I said. That seemed to have worked because he drove faster than he normally had. I looked back and felt relieved as I saw the truck slowly disappearing from view. We finally got to my destination and I saw Danny. He smiled at me and got out and paid the man, not forgetting the extra.

"Hey Sam!" Danny said walking towards me. I smiled and hugged him. "How are you doing?" He asked me.

"Ok I guess." I responded. I decided against telling him about the guy knowing where I live. I didn't want him to worry about me more than he should have to. He smiled and led me into the restaurant. Danny got up to go order for us and I sat and waited. I looked out the window looking for the creep. But he was nowhere to be found. I sighed with relief and Danny soon came back with our food. I smiled and gladly took a bite out of my tofu burger.

"So Sam, anything you want to talk about?" Danny asked. I nodded.

"Nope, I'm fine." I responded. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Sam, I'm your friend, not your parents." He said, earning a laugh from me.

"True, true." I said and took another bite. I thought on the decision to tell him, but what good would that do? The police were no big help. I mean sure we talked but they only thought I was lying for attention. Stupid police. When I looked up Danny was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked feeling a little self-conscious. He only chuckled.

"Nothing…it's just that…never mind." H said eating his meal. I looked at him with confusion.

"O-k…"I said. After a while of eating and talking about random yet funny things, Danny offered to take me home. I nodded at the thought. He helped me up and we both walked outside.

"So then Tucker was like, "Hey Danny how about we let out that monkey ghost again?" I said no, but he kept whining and begging. I mean the monkey was funny and all, but it took us an hour just to capture it." Danny said as we walked out of the building. I chuckled.

"Let me guess, after hearing Tucker beg you to let the monkey out, you did. Right?" I asked folding my arms. Danny blushed.

"Yeah…so we had to spend another hour trying to get it back in the thermos. Trust me it was not easy." He said. I laughed.

"Oh Danny, sometimes I feel like I can never trust you guys to do things by yourself." I chuckled. Danny pretended to be hurt.

"Hey! You can too trust us." He said joking. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh huh. Sure." I responded. We soon arrived at my house and Danny smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said. I smiled.

"Definitely." I told him. I was about to turn when he quickly grabbed my hand and pulled back to him. I smiled and looked at him. He looked nervous and without warning pressed his lips to my cheeks. I blushed at him and smiled.

"Goodnight." I whispered. He smiled back and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Goodnight." He replied. I walked up the steps to my house and unlocked the door. Stepping inside I waved goodbye and closed it. I leaned against the door and sighed. Touching the cheek he had kissed. Without warning I threw open my door and ran to him before he could fly off. He looked at me with surprise until I suddenly pressed my lips to his. I felt him stiffen, but then slowly he wrapped his arms around me. As we kissed I couldn't help but feel like it was only us. Only me and him. I forgot all about the man, the flowers, and all my worries. I just felt like I was in pure bliss. He pulled away and smiled at me. Our foreheads touched as he spoke.

"Wow…remind to kiss your cheek again sometime." He said. I giggled.

"I'll make a note of that." I said. We kissed once more before I slowly departed from him. I walked back up my steps and waved to him. Closing the door and locking it could hear him cheering outside. I laughed to myself and walked upstairs to my room. I flipped on the switch and froze.

**And there it is, a new chapter. I'm gonna go take a nap now.**

**Peace out!**

**~Madeline =)**


	7. Chapter 6

Stolen

**Summary: It's been months since I was taken. I was stripped of everything. My home, my family, my friends…how long will I stay in the place? How long will I be forever trapped in his basement? Will I ever be free? Will we ever escape? Has anyone noticed? Is anyone looking? But most importantly…how long can we survive?**

**Chapter 6**

**Sam's POV**

I stared at my bed with horror. There was a brown box on it with a note. I cautiously looked around my room and walked towards it. The room suddenly felt a lot darker and foreign. I glanced at the windows; the curtains were still shut tightly. I dropped my purse and walked towards the box. I slowly reached out towards it and pulled the note off the box. The tape made a little _click_ sound as I pulled it off the box carefully. It said: _To Violet_.

"To Violet? Who the heck is Violet?" I wondered. I opened the note and felt my blood turn to ice.

_Dear Violet,_

_How are you doing my flower? I bet you're doing fine. I know you're doing fine. I've been watching you for some time and I can honestly say I can't wait to see you. Well actually bring you here to live with me and the others. Let me first apologize for scaring you earlier. I didn't mean it and I didn't know you were easily scared. I'm really sorry. I was only trying to reach out to help you, but when you screamed…I got worried. I know you didn't mean it. I know you love me like I love you. I brought this gift to you; maybe it can help prepare you. I also have some instructions for you. I hope you will obey them. I'll be watching you, can't wait to bring you to my little home. This world is too dangerous for you Violet. You need to be protected, and only I can do that. Please know that this is for your own good._

_Love always,_

_Clover_

I dropped the note and fell back on the ground. _No…nononono!_ I thought. I scooted away from my bed and stared at the box. He…he wanted me to live with him?! He wanted to kidnap me! Wait…who is Violet? He can't be referring to me…can he? I began to shake terribly. How did he get in my house? I locked all the doors and windows. I felt tears slip out, I was beyond scared. This wasn't normal. It wasn't, it just flipping wasn't. I slowly got up and walked towards the box. With shaking hands I reached out and opened the box. Slowly and hesitantly I peeked inside the box. I was shocked and scared. Inside the box was clothing. I pulled out what looked a pale crème turtle neck sweater. I tossed it aside and pulled out a long salmon pink skirt. I stared at the items with disgust. There was no way on earth that I would wear that. I stuffed it back in the box along with the note. I didn't even bother with the instructions. I felt my anger rise and I grabbed the box. In one swift movement I opened my door and walked downstairs. I opened my front door and without warning threw the box out. I stared at it with hatred. I looked around.

"No!" I said, "You have the wrong house! My name is Samantha! Not Violet!" I yelled to the air. I walked back inside and slammed the door. I turned around and screamed. He was there. The man!

"You shouldn't have done that Violet." He said with a dangerous glint in his eyes. I pulled out my mace, sprayed him, then screamed and opened the door.

"Help! Help!" I yelled while running across the street. I knew some of the neighbours and the ones I knew were very nice. I ran to Mrs. Peterson's house hoping to reach in time. But before I could make I was grabbed my hair and yanked back. I yelped as I was pulled into the arms of the man. He pressed me against his chest and held me tightly.

"L-let me go!" I yelled. He shook his head and petted me. I struggled harder against him, trying to push myself away from him.

"Violet stop." He said. I stiffened.

"My name is Sam." I said. He must have been confused. He had to have been confused. I might just look like the girl named Violet. "You have the wrong girl." I whimpered against him. His hand that was petting my hair moved down to my waist. I shuddered against his touch, I didn't like it. I didn't like this.

"No, I have the right girl. Your name is Violet. I know it is." He said as his hand caressed my side. I closed my eyes and tried harder to struggle free.

"N-no, my name is Sam. Sam Manson." I whispered. He shook his head. When I felt his hand slide down to my thigh I snapped. I used whatever strength I had left and pushed away from me. It must have taken him by surprise because he fell backwards on the hard concrete.

Not wasting any time I ran back to my house. I locked the front door and ran to my room. I locked my door and hid under my bed. I was shaking and crying. He almost violated me. I heard my front door open which scared me to death, _does he have a key to get in?_ I asked myself. I closed my eyes and prayed that my parents would return home. I didn't want to go with him. I didn't want to be violated. I didn't want him touching me! I shuddered as I heard him walk up the stairs. He stopped outside of my door and knocked softly.

"Violet, I know you're in here." He said gently. I stifled a cry. He knocked again, a little harder than before, "Violet, open this door." He said. I didn't move. I just froze and listened. He started to pound on the door, "Violet! Let me in now!" He said, the evil in his voice caused me to curl up and let out a small whimper of fear. He began to pound harder. I was hoping and wishing he wouldn't break the door. Then it grew silent. He just stopped. I slowly let out the breath I had been holding and waited. Silence. Absolute silence.

I was about to move, when I suddenly heard my lock make a _click_ sound. I froze and started trembling. He opened the door and walked in.

_**Hmmm...well now I'm boggled out of my mind...and I also came up with a new story idea! Yay for ice cream and DP episodes! So yeah, this one will probably be suspenseful and scary...I've just been watching too many horror films...no big deal right?**_

_**Haha, well thank you guys for reviewing and reading this story! I'm so happy many of you are enjoying this. I'm thinking about renaming the story "Controlled" I've just not been happy with the title choices lately. So you guys decide**_

_**1. Stolen**_

_**2. Stalked**_

_**3. Controlled**_

_**4. Any title name your wickedly cool mind can come up with :)**_

_**Well catch you all on the flipside! **_

_**Remember to eat your can of Jelly beans, take a shower in the lake, and remember to have a slice of bacon next to your bed in case I sneak into your house! :D Seriously though, remember the**__**BACON **__** -.-**_

_**Peace out!**_

_**~Madeline =)**_


	8. Chapter 7

Stolen

**Summary: It's been months since I was taken. I was stripped of everything. My home, my family, my friends…how long will I stay in the place? How long will I be forever trapped in his basement? Will I ever be free? Will we ever escape? Has anyone noticed? Is anyone looking? But most importantly…how long can we survive?**

**Chapter 7**

**Clover's POV**

I felt my anger rising as Violet ran inside her house. I stood up and looked around. No one had noticed the commotion. Even if they had, I would have made up a lie. I figured that they must have brainwashed Violet into being afraid of me. I didn't like how she kept saying her name was Sam. She was Violet. She was Violet and only Violet. I growled as I walked to her house. She had pushed me down really hard. I didn't mean to frighten her. I just really wanted to hold her. We've separated for so long, I just couldn't wait to have her in my arms.

I approached her door and reached into my pocket. I pulled out her house key that I had gotten from under a leaf in the bushes. Her parents were smart. I had looked under the mat and above the door for the key, but I had never expected it in the bushes. Taped to a leaf nonetheless. I opened her door and walked in. I heard a door shut and knew she must have run to her room. She wouldn't lock it. I knew she wouldn't. She may have been scared, but she loved me too much to lock it. When I reached her room and twisted the knob it was locked. I figured she might've have done that by accident.

I called softly to her asking to open the door. But I didn't hear anything. It was silent. I knocked on the door louder to let her know I was out here and asked her again. It was still silent. I began to get angry again. I pounded on the door louder and asked again, but I still got nothing. Punching the wall, I cursed under my breath and looked around. I waited for a while, tricking her that I had left. I didn't hear any movement though. She must've have been smarter than I thought. I reached into my pocket once more and pulled out my pocketknife. I stuck in the doors lock and twisted it counter clockwise until I heard a small _click_. Smiling I put the knife back in my pocket. I grabbed the knob, turned it, and walked in. I couldn't see her anywhere.

I looked in her bathroom, the closet, and under her desk. But I found nothing. I looked around her room and smiled. She had a neat and tidy room compared to all the other teenagers. I saw all her athletic trophies and smiled. She was really good at running. I looked around and saw her bed. Then an idea came to me. I walked towards the bed and crouched down. I pulled the covers up and looked. Nothing. I found absolutely nothing. I heard a shuffle on the other side and got up. I walked to other side and saw nothing there either. Where did she go? She couldn't have gotten far. I was about to turn when I was suddenly hit on the head with something. I groaned as I fell down. I looked up and saw Violet. She was holding a bat. Her face was stained with tears and she was shaking. Her eyes had a look of fear in them. She backed away as I slowly rose.

"Violet, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." I said softly. More tears slid down her cheeks and she shook her head.

"Get out of my house." She said. Her voice was shaky and she was still backing away from me. I chuckled.

"Not until we talk Violet. I have some instructions for you." I said as I walked to her. My head hurt a lot and I was slightly dizzy. But all I could focus on was Violet. She shook her head and held the bat tighter.

"My name is Sam. Not _Violet_. Get out of my house or I'll call the cops!" She said. I chuckled again.

"The cops can't keep us away Violet. You're mine." I said. She held the bat up as I neared her. More tears flowed out and she was beginning to doubt herself.

"I-I'm warning you! Stay back and I won't hurt you again!" She said. I laughed.

"_You_ hurt me? You can't do that Violet. You can hurt me all you want but I will still come for you. You need to be safe. I'm your friend. I'm your friend Violet." I said hoping to calm her down. She glared at me.

"You are no friend of mine." She said. I frowned. Of course I was. I cared for her and loved her. That's it! I'll tell her I love her!

"Yes, I'm your friend Violet. I love you." I said. She made a look of disgust.

"I don't know you! You can't love me!" she said. I stopped a few inches away from her.

"Put down the bat Violet." I said. She shook her head.

"No. I'll put it down when you leave." She said. I looked down.

"I didn't want to have to do this." I said. She looked at me with confusion, but before she could swing the bat I grabbed it and pulled it towards me, bring her along with it. I grasped the bat and threw away from us. I looked at her and smiled.

"Now, about those instructions." I said. Her eyes widened and I pinned her against the wall. She struggled against me.

"No! Please just let me go! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" She cried. I held her wrists above her head with one hand and wiped away her tears my other one.

"Not until I give you my instructions." I whispered. She shook her head and closed her eyes, "Come on Violet. They're simple instructions. I promise I won't hurt you." I said. She opened her eyes and looked down.

"Promise?" She asked. I nodded. She sniffled and nodded hesitantly.

"Now here's what you need to do." I said.

After telling her my instructions I was about to kiss her cheek when she screamed. I glared at her as she kept moving her face away from me and squirming.

"NO!" She yelled. I tried to hush her up, but she kept screaming.

"Sammykins?" I heard her mother's voice cry out with worry. I cursed under my breath.

"I'll see you around Violet." I said. I let her go and she sunk down to the ground. I left out the window and fled to my truck. I smiled, she was ready. I knew she was. She was ready to come home to safety.

_**So yeah...the instructions will be known to you when I next update...I hope you guys are prepared! hehehe so yeah I made a mistake on the chapters earlier, but it is fixed. So I apologize for doing that T-T I was so mad a myself, but it's all better now!**_

_**Laterz!**_

_**~Madeline =)**_


	9. Chapter 8

Stolen

**Summary: It's been months since I was taken. I was stripped of everything. My home, my family, my friends…how long will I stay in the place? How long will I be forever trapped in his basement? Will I ever be free? Will we ever escape? Has anyone noticed? Is anyone looking? But most importantly…how long can we survive?**

**Chapter 8**

**Sam's POV**

I stared as he whispered the instructions.

"Now, you need to get rid of those boys. They are no longer able to talk to you." He said. I stared wide eyed at him. He wanted me to neglect Danny and Tucker? I couldn't.

"How?" I asked, "I can't get rid of them. They're my friends." I said hoarsely. His eyes narrowed at me.

"Not anymore. You need to say bad things to them. Especially to Danny Fenton." He said. I paled. He knew about Danny? I can't say bad things to Danny! Not after what happened tonight.

"But they'll hate me." I argued. He shook his head.

"They never liked you Violet. I know that you only pretend that you're happy. I know you aren't happy. You don't have to defend them." He said. I shook my head.

"But I am happy here. I am." I said hoping he'll leave me alone. He glared at me.

"No you aren't. Stop lying." He said. I gulped silently. He was completely nuts.

"No, I'm happy here! I won't obey you! I won't!" I said glaring back at him. I was scared though. I may have seemed tough, but I was scared of what he might do to me, I mean I'm a fifteen year old girl against a twenty-something year old man! He squeezed my wrists tighter and grabbed me roughly by the chin to face him. I saw the look in his eyes. It wasn't good. They were burning with an invisible fire. He was angry. I knew he was.

"You _will_ obey me Violet. Or I will report your friend Danny Fenton to the GIW." He said. I widened my eyes. He can't possibly…

"Why? He's a human." I said. I prayed that he didn't know Danny's true identity.

"You're wrong there Violet." He said. My heart sunk with fear and he spoke again, "I know what your friend is. He's that no good for nothing Danny Phantom." He spoke harshly. I felt tears build up again. I cared to much for Danny to let him go and be tortured. I looked away. I had no choice now. It was either save me and let Danny get experimented on, or save Danny…but lose my two only friends. I took a deep shaky breath.

"F-fine. I'll do it." I said sadly. I felt horrible. I didn't want to face them tomorrow. I couldn't. I need to think of something. He smiled at me.

"Good girl." He said then he leaned in. I widened my eyes. He was going to kiss me! I opened my mouth and let out a bloodcurdling scream. He backed off scared, but then tried to keep me quiet.

"Calm down Violet." He said softly. I shook my head and screamed again.

"GET AWAY!" I screamed. He didn't. He just kept trying to kiss me despite my screams. I wiggled and squirmed. I finally kicked him in the nuts and he groaned. He let my wrists go, but before I could run I heard my mother call out.

"Sammykins?" She said. I sighed with relief. I heard the man curse. He let me go and ran to the window. He smiled and said goodbye. I was a horrible mess. I sunk low to floor and cried. My mother came in and saw me. "Sammykins?! What's wrong?!" She cried.

"Mom!" I cried. She ran to me and hugged me. "Mommy!" I cried like an eight year old and wrapped my arms around her. I was scared. I was frightened and I felt like I was alone. My mother held me and my father came in after.

"Samantha what happened?" He asked as he came to me. Both my parents were holding me and trying to calm me down. I only clung to them and cried. I may have been tough, I may have been independent, and I may have been a Goth, but tonight…I didn't care anymore. No matter how strong I may have seemed, I was never prepared for this.

"Sammykins, sweetheart, what happened?" My mother asked. Her usual sweet light and airy voice was gone. She was now momma bear. Her voice held concern and anger. Concern towards me and anger to whoever made me feel like this. I felt new tears form. I wasn't allowed to tell them. He had told me that. I couldn't tell anyone. I just shook my head.

"I-I was just having a hard time." I half lied. I was having a hard time. My mother frowned at me.

"Samantha Manson, we all have hard times, but no one gets this scared and frightened for nothing." She said. I looked down. I knew she was right.

"I-I can't tell you guys. I just can't." I said. My parents looked at each other.

"Sammykins?" My dad said, "Did someone threaten you?" He asked. I looked away. Someone had threatened me. I don't know who he was. Nor did I want to.

"I can't tell you guys. I really want to…but he might be watching me." I said. I realized my mistake then. My eyes widened and I prayed they didn't hear the last comment.

"Watching you?! Who's watching you?!" My mother asked standing up.

"No one! I just can't tell you!" I said. They both looked at me. My mother sighed.

"Fine…but Sam, if you need to ever talk to someone…don't hesitate to come to me." She said. I smiled.

"You called me Sam…" I said. She smiled.

"We've always known you as Sam." My dad said. I smiled and stood up. Hugging them one more time I went to my bed.

"Goodnight Sammykins. We love you." My parents said. I smiled softly.

"I love you guys too." I said. They turned off my light and closed the door leaving me in darkness. I turned to face the window and frowned. I could see the red truck from earlier parked outside my window. I quickly got up and opened my window.

"My name is Sam!" I yelled out. Hoping that he heard it I quickly closed my windows and locked it. I shut the curtain tightly and walked back into bed. I snuggled beneath the covers, but I didn't feel safe. I could never feel safe again. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep uncomfortable sleep.

_**:O Oh my G-O-S-H! How was that for awesomeness! Hehehe hope you guys enjoyed this! Got to go!**_

_**Laterz!**_

_**~Madeline =)**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Stalked**

**Summary: It's been months since I was taken. I was stripped of everything. My home, my family, my friends…how long will I stay in the place? How long will I be forever trapped in his basement? Will I ever be free? Will we ever escape? Has anyone noticed? Is anyone looking? But most importantly…how long can we survive?**

**Chapter 9**

**Clover's POV**

I heard her say her name was Sam. I shook my head. That was the first thing I was going to have to fix. But she was still young, so she'll learn soon. Especially since she has the other flowers to help. Remembering my flowers I quickly drove home.

Once I walked in I went straight to the basement.

"Hello flowers!" I said walking down the steps. They were all on the couch watching a movie. Anemone was back to her usual self, but she still glared harshly at me. I frowned.

"Hello again Clover." Amaryllis said. I smiled as the flowers got up and hugged me. Anemone lightly hugged me, but didn't stay very long. I shook my head. She was still adjusting. I'll give her until Violet comes to adjust.

"I have good news flowers." I said. They all smiled.

"We have dinner ready Clover if you want to eat." Orchid said. I nodded. They all quickly went to work and set the table. It was only 9:30 and I was pretty hungry. I haven't eaten since lunch.

"So what's the good news Clover?" Anemone asked. I smiled, she was finally getting comfortable.

"Well, I'm going to bring home Violet soon." I said. The flowers smiled.

"I can't wait to meet her. I've been missing Ixia lately and I'm sure Violet will be the perfect one to make me forget her." Amaryllis said. I nodded. It was quite lonely without Ixia. She was always the one to make jokes. That aside from Orchid. They were always joking around and laughing. It sure was quiet without her. I looked at the empty chair across from me. Soon Violet would be there. Anemone placed a plate in front of me. It was meatloaf.

"This looks delicious flowers." I said. They all smiled.

"Thank you Clover. Orchid decided to make this." Amaryllis said. Orchid smiled shyly and looked down at her plate.

"Wow, this is amazing Orchid. Which reminds me, today is Friday. I promised Anemone that since we weren't able to spend time together yesterday that we can do it today." I said. The flowers smiled but didn't say anything. Anemone looked like she was going to be sick, but I brushed it off as excitement.

All the flowers have a special day where they get to spend some time with me. Amaryllis got Sunday, Orchid Wednesday, Anemone Thursdays, and when Violet comes hers will be on Saturday. I try not to miss those days because it messes up the schedule, but since I was running late with watching Violet and work, I had to put a rain check.

"So after dinner, you know what to do Anemone." I said. She simply nodded but never said anything. I went back to eating and chatting with the flowers. They were always curious about the outside world. I don't understand why though, the world outside was horrible. So many ghost attacks, so much pollution. My flowers would wither and die out there. After finishing dinner I took Anemone's hand and led her away from everyone.

"Goodnight Orchid. Goodnight Amaryllis." She choked out. I frowned.

"No need to be afraid." I said. She turned away from.

"I don't want to Clover." She said. I pulled her face towards me.

"Why? Do you not like me?" I asked.

"Yes Clover. That's exactly it. I don't like you." She said. I stared at her then laughed. She looked at me startled.

"I get it. That was sarcasm." I said. She sighed and looked down. I pulled her along and she began to struggle, "Anemone stop it. It's our day. Don't be like this." I said. She shook her head frantically.

"No, please Clover. I don't want to." She said. I hardened my gaze. And turned to face her.

"I did not have a good day today Anemone. I was hoping that coming back home would help cheer me up. Now please stop before I force you." I said. She continued to struggle. I brought my hand up and slapped her. She froze. "Now, let's go." I said. She didn't put up a fight this time. I smiled. She was learning fast. "I'm sorry." I said. She didn't say anything, "I said I'm sorry.' I repeated. She looked away.

"It's ok." She whispered. I smiled and led her away again.

When we were done, the other flowers were back to watching their movie. I let go of Anemone's hand and she quickly walked over to the couch. She brought her knees to her chest and stayed silent. I looked down. I don't get it. Why was it that they always became silent after spending time with me?

"Well, goodnight flowers." I said. I went up to them and kissed their cheeks. At least they didn't scream like Violet did. They only problem was that Anemone tensed when I kissed her. I sighed and walked back up the stairs and locked the door. After doing that and putting the bookshelf in front of it, I went upstairs to my room. I didn't sleep down in the basement with the girls. I wanted to, but I didn't want to draw attention from anyone. I went to my bathroom and put the shower on hot. I usually took scorching hot showers. It's what mother always did. Whenever I came home dirty she would turn the shower on to a scorching temperature and let me bath in it. For a while my skin would dry up and peel. It would also turn red from scrubbing too much and from the water. But after a while, I got used to it. I missed my mother. She was the sweetest person ever. But when dad left, she became different. Of course she still loved me, but she hated other women. The bad women. She taught me to hate the bad women too. The bad women were the ones that ruined families.

They had ruined this family. I frowned at the memory. I had remembered coming home after practice with my mother. She had heard strange noises when she walked in. She told me to stay behind her and to stay quiet. The strange noises were coming from my parents' room. My mom opened the door and froze. Inside was my dad and another woman. They were on the bed. The woman was on top of my dad and they were both sweaty and naked. They were making those strange noises and my dad was saying some negative words. My mother scowled and walked inside the room. She pulled the woman off my dad and started hitting her. She screamed and my dad was staring in shock.

"Baby! Stop!" He said as he reached out to grab my mom. He managed to grab her and I watched as the woman grabbed her clothes and left. She was putting them on as she ran out the door. I turned my gaze back to my parents and watched.

"How dare you?!" My mother yelled. My dad stood there in silence, "I thought you loved me! But then I come and find you here with some tramp!" She said. I gawked at her language. My mother never said words like that.

"I'm sorry." My dad said. My mom huffed,

"Yeah tell that to me when that she-devil rejects you! We are through you hear me! Through!" She screamed at him, "I want you out of this house now!" My dad started to beg her to be reasonable. My mother pushed him aside and took my hand. "You have two minutes before I call the cops." She said. My dad paled and grabbed his stuff.

"Mommy where's daddy going?" I asked. I was still too young to understand those things. My mother sighed angrily but looked at me and frowned.

"Daddy is going to live somewhere else. He betrayed mommy and now he is being punished." She said. I nodded.

"Who was that lady?" I asked.

"A bad woman. She destroys families. And there are more like her." She said. I gasped. "Now me and you are going to destroy all those bad women." She said. I smiled. After that day mother and I have been ridding the world of bad women.

I still do, but when mother died I vowed to create better women. I brought my flowers here to grow with safety. I saved them from the horrors of the world. I'm having them grow up with responsibility and brains. They won't be tampered and ruined like those other bad women.

I turned off the shower and dried off. My skin hurt because of the water and scrubbing. So I had to pat it down gently. I quickly dressed and went to bed. I couldn't wait to bring home my flower. I just couldn't wait.

_**Yay another chapter! Ok I would have posted it yesterday but for some reason it wouldn't let me access my stories so blah. **_

_**Another thing, I know that I posted two of the same chapters, but it should be cleared by now. I have reuploaded them and checked them twice so they should be correct. If not then I'll just reupload the story. **_


	11. Chapter 10

Stolen

**Summary: It's been months since I was taken. I was stripped of everything. My home, my family, my friends…how long will I stay in the place? How long will I be forever trapped in his basement? Will I ever be free? Will we ever escape? Has anyone noticed? Is anyone looking? But most importantly…how long can we survive?**

**Chapter 10**

**Sam's POV**

The morning had come sooner than I had hoped. I curled up into a ball as the events from last night flashed by in my head like a whirlwind. I groaned as I felt a massive headache come over me.

"Why me?" I croaked out. Why did I have to go through this? Why did this have to be me? I begrudgingly got out of bed and went to put on my usual attire. But as I got up and walked to my closet I saw different pairs of clothing. All my black gothic outfits were replaced by bright and light colours. There were long skirts and turtlenecks. What was worse was that they were all in my size. I choked back a yell as I stared in horror.

He wanted me to change already. He wanted me to look different. I searched desperately for any of my black clothes. But it was all in vain, he had made sure to clean it out. I frowned as I looked on, but then I noticed something else. My boots were missing! I searched frantically and feverishly, hoping desperately that they were spared. But no, they weren't. Instead I had light crème colored flats.

Reluctantly and hesitantly I reached out for the clothing. I was scared; this was a red flag in my mind. He had been in my room last night. He had been here when I was vulnerable. He could have touched me anywhere without me knowing. I shivered in disgust and ran to my shower. I quickly turned it on and waited impatiently for it to turn hot. As I went to my drawers I was happy to know he didn't touch them…but then again, what if he had gone through them? I blushed with embarrassment and anger. "That _perv_!" I yelled and slammed my drawer shut. I quickly ran to the bathroom and locked it. I felt like this was the only safe place for me. In here I could always release my feelings and feel safe. I sat on the shower floor and cried. My salty tears mixed with shower water.

As I sat and cried, I thought about how my life would be torn apart. I thought about Danny and Tucker. I knew they would never forgive me. They would hate me. I knew they would. I cried harder, a world without Danny and Tucker was just like when I wished I had never met Danny…except this time there was no going back. Sure I could apologize…but when you have a strange man trying to dominate your life…it's hard.

"Sammykins? Sweetie are you ok?" My mother called from outside the door. I jumped and quickly wiped my tears.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine mom." I said standing up. I heard her sigh softly.

"Ok, well your father and I have to go to an important meeting with some friends. Will you be alright?" She asked. I froze. They were going to leave me alone? By myself in a house that some stranger can enter.

"I-I'll be fine mom. I'm going to hang out with Danny and Tucker today." I said. I inhaled sharply. I was going to lose them, not hang out with them.

"Ok sweetie. Just be careful. And stay by the boys no matter what." She said. I gulped softly. She has no idea what's going to happen.

"Will do mom." I replied. I heard my mother walk out of my room and close the door. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and turned off the shower. I got out and wrapped a towel firmly around my body. Shaking from the suddenly coldness of the room I hurriedly put on the clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror and scowled.

I was wearing a light pink skirt along with a blue turtleneck. Sighing loudly I dried my hair and stepped out. I looked around and made sure no one was there. Sighing with relief I grabbed my keys and the flats and ran outside. I locked the door and high tailed it to the Nasty Burger.

Upon approaching I saw Tucker and Danny through the reflection. Keeping my head down, I walked in and sat next to them.

"Uh…excuse me miss…but that seat is reserved for- SAM?!" Tucker exclaimed as I slowly showed my face. Their faces were nothing more than shocking, horrified, and confused.

"Hi guys…" I said giving a small smiled. They both stared at me, mortified by my appearance.

"Uh…Sam, there's something different about you…" Danny said. I winced on the inside. This was going to be hard to explain…_quick Sam think_! My mind said. I quickly thought of something.

"Uh…yeah, my mom…er...made me wear a new outfit today, because… we have a party to go to afterwards?" I said nervously. I was started to sweat small beads of sweat as they stared at me.

"Sam, seriously, that sounded more like a question than rather a statement." Tucker said. I frowned.

"Well, maybe I'm just not comfortable telling you guys. I mean do I honestly have to tell you everything?" I snapped. They looked at me with shock.

"N-no, but we're your friends." Danny said. I shook my head and stood up.

"Look, we can't be friends anymore!" I said. They both stared me. I swallowed as they both never took their eyes off me.

"W-what did you say?" They both asked at the same time. I inhaled a deep breath.

"Sam…did I hear you correctly?" Danny asked me. I blinked. This was going to be tough.

_**So yeah...short chapter I know...but whatcha gonna do? I decided to make this a cliff hanger because I wanted to make this epic. Be prepared to have your minds blown!**_

_**Laterz!**_

_**~Madeline =)**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Stalked**_

**Summary: It's been months since I was taken. I was stripped of everything. My home, my family, my friends…how long will I stay in the place? How long will I be forever trapped in his basement? Will I ever be free? Will we ever escape? Has anyone noticed? Is anyone looking? But most importantly…how long can we survive?**

**Chapter 11**

**Sam's POV**

"You heard me correctly Daniel James Fenton! I don't want to be your friend because you're a freak! A loser! I don't want you near me because of what you are! I don't want you as a friend anymore!" I said. The words burned in my throat. I hope he can find the nerve to forgive me. He has to know this wasn't me speaking.

"You can't mean that." He said staring at me. I shook my head. He stared intensely at me. His eyes searching for any signs of joking around or lies. But I made sure to cover up those crevices so that there was no hint at otherwise. This was to keep him safe. This was to protect him. But of course he would never know.

"I do mean that. I never want to see you again. I should've reported you to the GIW when I had the chance! You don't belong here with humans. You'll never belong here with humans!" I said. He looked hurt. His eyes held pain and grief. My words had stung him. I knew they did. These were the words that he had never wanted to hear. Especially coming from me.

"Sam, that's taking it too far!" Tucker aid coming to face me. I scowled.

"You too techno freak! You guys are both aliens! I hate your stupid PDA Tucker! I hate all your stupid catch phrases! I hate your stupid brain and how I can never trust you both with anything! You guys are both freaks!" I said harshly. Tucker shrank back. I knew I had gotten to him too.

"YOU'RE NO DIFFERENT EITHER SAM!" Danny yelled. I stared at him with my hard gaze, in all fairness I was hurt by the comment Danny made, but I'll need to suck it up and deal with it. This is my own doing. This is my fault. Of course by this time everyone in the Nasty Burger was staring at us. I lowered my voice so they couldn't hear the next part, but only Danny could.

"At least I'm completely _human_." I seethed. That was it. I knew it was. That was the last straw for him. I walked out as fast as I could, when I saw his eyes flash dangerously green, hoping that they I could take this fight somewhere else. They both took the hint and followed me. No sooner had we left the restaurant when he suddenly gave a mighty yell, which startled me, and transformed into Danny Phantom. He was raging mad and I could tell. I had betrayed his feelings and emotions. I had practically lied to him and broke that promise I made to him. I promised to be loyal friend to him and that no matter what; I would never do anything to hurt him. But here…I broke it. I broke our friendship pact. I looked up and saw him charge at me, but I merely moved out of the way. "What's wrong? Poor _Phantom_ can't hit a girl?" I taunted. I hated this. I hated every ounce of this. But it had to be done…for Danny's sake.

"Sam stop it!" Tucker yelled. Danny froze as he watched. I felt his never ending gaze on the back of my neck as I turned my gaze back to Tucker. "Sam I don't know what's going on with you today, but you need to stop it! This isn't like you." He said. Danny kept his gaze on me. I looked back at him. I stared at him, my eyes dull with grief. He seemed to have noticed it because he calmed down and stare at me with a quizzical look. I looked back at Tucker and mouthed, _I'm sorry_. He stared at me with confusion and without another moment of hesitation I pulled out my Fenton wrist that I had secretly packed along and shot Danny. Taken aback Danny fell back with a yelp. I looked at both Danny and Tucker.

"We are no longer friends." I said. They both stared at me. Danny then scowled.

"Fine. Our friendship is no longer yours." He said. I felt something break on the inside. Everything I had felt vanished. All that mattered was the words he said; _our friendship is no longer yours_. I stared at him and held back a sob. I fought the urge to run and tell them everything. I fought the urge to apologize and fix this. Without another word he took a hold of Tucker and got into a flying stance.

"Good riddance." I said, managing to keep my voice steady. Danny looked away from me.

"If you ever tell anyone about what or who I am, I will not hesitate to _kill _or get rid of you." He said. I stared back in shock. He had threatened me. He truly wasn't my friend anymore.

"Don't count on it." I said turning around. I began to walk away but I was yanked back by him and pulled to face his never ending gaze of hatred.

"I'm serious _Samantha_." He said. He spat my name out like a curse. I stared in a frozen state. He didn't call me Sam….he didn't call me Sam… was all I could think of. Without warning I pulled my lips to his and kissed one last time. He froze but before he could do anything I pushed him away and with tears on my face I spoke.

"I don't make any promises _Daniel_." I said, and without another thought I ran out of the alley and into the streets. It was raining as I ran. My vision was blocked by my tears. I couldn't see anything.

I stopped at the park near the fountain and listened. Not a moment later I heard his yell. The yell of a broken heart, betrayal, and hurt. I squeezed my eyes shut as I listened. It was the most heart aching and painful noise I could have ever heard. Looking up I saw him fly by in a whirl that caused the trees to shake violently and cause leaves to fall around me. I shrank back into the trees hoping he didn't see me. Once I saw his figure fading I sunk low into the wet ground and cried. I had lost my friends. I had lost them to a guy I didn't even know. My skirt and shirt had gotten dirty from the muddy ground, but I didn't care. I lost the two best people in the world…and now, I was truly alone.

As I walked, I was alone. I couldn't hear any noises…it was as if the world became dead to me. And it was true. The world cursed me and made me bear with this. I hated the world. I hated this cruel world. I wish I could just go back in time and fix everything…but I can't. **(A/N Ok, yeah there is clockwork…but we wouldn't have much of a story if Sam took the easy way out right?) **I stared at the ground beneath my feet. Everything looked so bare now. So ordinary. With Danny and Tucker…the world looked much cheerful. More happy.

It wasn't until I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around me, that I had awoken from my dead state. My eyes widened and I began to struggle.

"Calm down Violet." I heard his voice say. I froze. I had no protection with me. I had dropped the wrist ray somewhere back at the Nasty Burger.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I cried as I struggled to gain freedom. He held me firmly and carried me to the back of a white van. My eyes widened. It all made sense now! He wanted me to lose connection with my friends so that way he could kidnap me and they wouldn't worry! _Geez Sam how could you be so stupid?! _ My mind yelled at me, I mentally scowled, _shut up you!_ I growled in my head. I began to call for help.

"Help! Danny! Someone! Phantom! Help!" I cried in vain. I knew he wouldn't come this time. Not after what I did to him. He would never come. I was alone; no one cared for me anymore. No one except my parents…but who's to say that they won't notice I'm gone?

The man threw roughly in the back of his van. He tied me up despite my punches and kicks and gagged me.

"Do you have a cell phone?" He asked. I nodded. I didn't have one with me. I had left it at home in my purse. _Smooth move Manson. You had a stalker and you didn't even remember to pack a phone to protect yourself!_ My mind scolded me. I whimpered. He closed the doors leaving me in darkness.

This was it. My life was over. It was official. My life as a normal teenager was over. I stared down at the floor and cried. I felt the car jostle and go over a few bumps. But I didn't give a second thought about it. I was no longer free. I had been captured. And now, I have no more control over what I say or do.

**Yay! She finally got captured! I...uh...I mean boo! Shame on you Clover! Boo!**

**Hehe yeah well I know a lot of you find this fic so sad and unfair...but hey, even I find it that way. I mean to do this to Sam...is like doing this to myself ToT I'm so sorry!**

**But hey, at least we're getting somewhere interesting huh? So whatcha think is gonna happen? How do you feel about Danny's reaction? Any words you want to say to Sam? How about Clover? All your thoughts and words can be expressed right through this review box! So don't hesitate! **

**Laterz!**

**~Madeline =)**


	13. Chapter 12

Stalked

**Summary: It's been months since I was taken. I was stripped of everything. My home, my family, my friends…how long will I stay in the place? How long will I be forever trapped in his basement? Will I ever be free? Will we ever escape? Has anyone noticed? Is anyone looking? But most importantly…how long can we survive?**

**Chapter 12**

**Clover's POV**

It finally happened! Violet is coming home with me! I smiled proudly as I managed to get her into the car safely. I was worried that with all the screaming and fuss she was making, that someone would hear her and take her away. But I managed to succeed. And now she can come home and stay with me and the flowers _forever_!

I sighed happily. Just me and the flowers! We were finally going to be united. I had waited forever for this day and now it's finally come. As I drove I could hear her soft whimpers. As much as I should have cared, I didn't. She was probably just so happy to finally be free.

As I turned the corner a thought popped into my head. What if that Phantom kid comes looking here? I shook my head. It wasn't possible. I bought a ghost shield to prevent him from using his powers. Plus my house is always locked so there is no way he could get in. I smiled, without that kid trying to steal Violet; my girls will be perfectly safe.

I parked the van next to my pickup truck and got out of the car. I went to the back and saw my Violet curled up into a ball and shaking. With fear taking over I quickly opened the back and looked at her.

"Violet? Violet are you ok?" I asked gently lifting her up. I pulled off the gagged and untied her hands. I didn't tie her feet because I figured she would be too happy to see me, plus we are far from town so there was no way she could escape. But I should have known better, because no sooner had I untied her hands than my face connected with her fist. I dropped her from shock and held my face. Bad move on my part because she took the chance and ran. "Violet stop!" I said and ran after her. She was faster than me, very fast, but I knew this area better than anyone. I ran through the forest and turned a specific corner and rammed into her. She fell back from the force and I left her in a daze but unharmed. She groaned and I picked her up.

"Shouldn't try to run away from me Violet." I said sighing. She was opening and closing her eyes as if trying to stay in conscious state. I smiled down and caressed her cheek. She tried to give me a cold look.

"Get away from you sick bastard." She said weakly. I chuckled.

"Oh Violet, I know you don't mean that. You're just tired from the journey." I reasoned. She shook her head. I walked back to the house carrying her bridal style. She kept mumbling things about how she "hates" me, how Danny will rescue her, how she will kill me and set my corpse on fire. But they were all just in one ear and out the other.

I reached the house and I walked in. "Smell that Violet? That's the smell of a new life." I said. She snorted.

"All I smell is the lingering scent of cleaning products and imprisonment." She said. I sighed.

"Complain all you want Violet, but this is your new home now." I said setting her down. She folded her arms and looked around. I walked to the bookshelf and moved it, but she was busy looking around as I unlocked the basement door.

"So you're just gonna let me wonder around your house freely?" She asked. I smiled.

"I bet that's what you think. But no, Violet you're going to be living with the other flowers. You don't get special privileges." I said. I heard her gasp.

"O-other f-flo-flowers?" She stuttered. I felt my smile widened.

"Why yes Violet. I couldn't just have you live alone." I said. She stared at me.

"So…there are others like me?" She said. I nodded, "Take me home. I don't want to be here. Take me home!" She said, her voice unwavering. I walked towards her and saw her take a step back.

"Don't be difficult Violet. This is for your own good." I said. I noticed that she was getting some of her own control back. That wasn't good. She can't take back control. She is _mine_, only _I_ can control her.

"No, I want to go home. I don't want to be here." She said shaking. I frowned. The other flowers were waiting.

"Violet, the other flowers are waiting." I said softly, she didn't reply, "Violet-!" I started.

"It's Sam! Get that through your fucking head! I am Sam! Sam Manson! Daughter of Pamela and Jeremy Manson and the granddaughter of Ida Manson!" She said her voice trembling. I felt my anger boil. I walked up to her, saw the look of defiance and fear cross her eyes, I raised my arm and swung. I heard the sound it made against her cheek. I heard her gasp and fall back on the ground in pain.

"Never call yourself anything other than Violet. Got it?" I said roughly. She remained silent. I bent down and pulled her up roughly by the arm. "GOT IT?!" I yelled in her face. She yelped and nodded feverishly.

"Yes, yes! I got it!" She cried her terrified violet orbs stared into my angry ones. I smiled.

"Good." I said and roughly pulled her along to the basement door.

**Sam's POV****_ (oh my goodness a change of POV!)_**

I felt the sharp stinging pain of the slap, and I felt numb. I had vowed to be braver. To maintain my independence and fight back. But…I felt like the slap had wakened me up. As if I was only dreaming and that brought me back to reality. I felt him roughly pull me up and drag me somewhere. I blinked and saw a door.

"Where does that go?" I asked in fear. He smiled as if he actually thought I was going to enjoy this.

"This is the basement, where all the other flowers live." He said. My eyes widened and I began to struggle against his grip.

"N-no, please!" I said. He tightened his grip and opened the basement door. It was dark as far as I could tell. I froze. This was it. I turned my head around and saw the wide open door in the front.

The yellow sunshine, the blue sky, the strong winds…this was the last time I would ever see them…_unless you fight!_ _Come on Sam fight! This isn't over yet!_ My mind screeched at me. I felt something twinge inside of me. Like an unknown emotion. With a yell I kicked him in the nuts and ran. This wasn't it, this wasn't over, and I could make it out! I thought. And I did! I made it out. I was able to escape! I made out into the sky and ran. I didn't have to think twice about anything. I just ran. I could apologize to my friends and continue to live a normal life!

"Violet? Violet can you hear me?" I heard Clover's voice say. I snapped my eyes opened and felt the tears pour.

"Just let me go home." I begged. He sighed with relief and without another word he pushed me into the basement. I remember screaming and the door closing. I remember pounding my fists on the door hoping, praying, that I could knock it down. I moved to turn around but almost lost my footing. I was on the top stair. I looked around, hoping my eyes would adjust to the darkness. As it did I sunk to the ground and brought my knees up to my chest and cried.

It wasn't until I heard someone shuffling, and a light flicker on, that I felt my blood freeze and my breathing hitch.

**So sorry about the late update, but I'm kind of running low on steam here. Hopefully it's not writers block, but if you guys could give me a hand with some ideas...I might be able to get back on course!**

**Thanks for the support! I appreciate it all!**

**~Madeline =)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Stalked**

**Summary: It's been months since I was taken. I was stripped of everything. My home, my family, my friends…how long will I stay in the place? How long will I be forever trapped in his basement? Will I ever be free? Will we ever escape? Has anyone noticed? Is anyone looking? But most importantly…how long can we survive?**

**Chapter 13**

**Sam's POV**

Girls, they were all girls. I thought as I looked down the steps. Indeed they were, there were about three of them. One tall one and the rest were short or perhaps an inch or two apart.

"It's ok. We don't mean you any harm." The tall one said, she had a British accent as far as I could tell. I sniffled. The tall one smiled and slowly walked up the steps. "It's ok Violet. I'm only here to help you." She said. I quickly got up.

"Who are you?" I asked. She smiled.

"I'm Amaryllis." She said extending her hand out. I looked at her, my eyes were wide and I was shaking. I stared at her and her friendly face, then I looked at the other two. One of them was smiling, but the other one was staring at me with a grim expression. "It's ok Vi-," She started.

"Amary, enough. Just explain the stuff to her and get this over with. I'm sure she's scared out of her wits already." The grim faced one said. The one named Amary rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I already told you Anemone that is _not_ my name. My real name is Amaryllis." She said. I smiled a bit. The one called Anemone rolled her eyes.

"Right, how could I have forgotten." She said. Amaryllis scoffed and helped me up. I hesitantly walked down the steps with her.

"My name is Sam." I said quietly. I heard Anemone scoff.

"Anemone, _please_," Amaryllis said, "Let me handle this." She finished. I stared at them all. Amaryllis brought her eyes back to mine. "Violet-," She began.

"Sam." I said staring at her darkly. She shook her head.

"No, you are Violet. You are no longer Sam, understand?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm Sam." I said shaking my head. She sighed and I heard Anemone and the other girl huff.

"Violet, listen to me," Amaryllis started taking me to the couch, "You…you are no longer Sam…you are Violet, when you come here…you have to forget about your life…your old life. You _need _to get rid of it. This is a fresh start, and because of that, you are now Violet." She explained. I stared in shock. _Forget? Forget everything…my life, my home, my friends?_

"N-no…I can't. _Please_ just tell me why I'm here." I begged. She stared at me, her light blue eyes darker with sadness.

"I…here come sit." She said taking a seat on the couch. I sat down but away from the all, except she was still grasping my hand. "Violet, I'm going to explain the rules." She said. Anemone sighed loudly.

"Geez, I can't believe this. Just _tell_ her Amaryllis. She deserves to know." She said. Amaryllis ignored her.

"Violet, every day Clover comes down in the morning, we need to be dressed by 8 a.m. sharp. We get up at six so that we all have a chance to shower. We have to shower every day in the morning and at night. When we put on makeup we have to have a little bit on. We can't look like a hooker…or like those other girls outside. We each have a specific color of clothing to symbol the type of flowers we are. On Fridays we all have to dress the same. And later on…when you adjust to this life style…Clover will fall in love with you…and when he does…he'll want to…" She paused at this part. I looked at her.

"He'll want to what?" I asked, my voice shaking. She opened her mouth to speak, but she choked on her words. The short one cleared her throat and came up to me.

"He'll want to make love to you." She said softly. I felt my blood turn to ice.

"Y-you can't mean…he can't…" I said trailing off and stared at my hands.

"Oh no, he won't do it to you now. He'll wait until you're sixteen." Amaryllis said as if it was a good thing. I stared at her with disgust.

"I'm not going to get knocked up by a psycho!" I said jumping up. She looked surprised and cleared her throat.

"Violet don't be ridicules, he always uses safety." She said. I turned away from them all.

"No…I can't live like this! I don't want to be raped by this nut job. I never asked for this. I never wanted this." I said.

"Well whoop di doo honey. Too bad you had to go and make yourself noticed." Anemone said. I turned around and startled her.

"You think I asked for _this_?" I said, "You think I _did_ all of this on purpose?" I asked them all, they remained silently, "Let me answer this for you, no. I never wanted this. I never wanted to lose my life! I never wanted to lose my friends!" I said my voice cracking, "Because of him…I had to lose my only chance at getting rescued."

They all stared at me with intensity. It was silent…deathly silent. I stared at them all, stared at them with pity and anger.

"Violet…this may seem tough at first…but trust me; you'll soon enough enjoy it here. You'll be grateful Clover rescued you from out there." Amaryllis said.

"Are you grateful Amaryllis? Are you happy here? Are any of you happy here?" I asked. I got no response. I opened my mouth to speak once more, but the opening of a door made me stop.

"Hello flowers." Came a cheerful yet haunting voice. I slowly turned around. "Violet, I'm glad you are adjusting well." He said holding some flowers. I looked at them…violets…they were violets. I met his gaze…he was looking directly at me. I saw him lick his lips and shivered.

"Clover, I just finished telling Violet the rules." Amaryllis said. He smiled.

"Good." He said. He handed me the violets. I hesitantly took them and strained a fake smile. He frowned, "I want a real smile Violet." He said. I dropped the fake one and didn't' smile at all. Anemone stepped up and stared at him.

"Clover, this is taking it too far." She said. He looked at her with surprise.

"What do you mean?" He asked. She scoffed.

"You know exactly what I mean. This has got to stop. You need to let us go. We are not yours. This is the fifth kidnap so far Clover, when are you going to stop?" She asked. He didn't say anything. "You need to let Sam go, you need to let all of us go." She said. His eyes darkened, I took a step back.

"Clover…think for a second. Please don't do anything-!" Amaryllis started only to be cut off when Anemone suddenly screamed. I stared in horror; Clover had thrown her against a wall.

"Are you acting ungrateful to me?" He asked. Anemone gasped for breath as he grabbed her by the throat, "I saved you Anemone. I saved you and this is what I get? I loved you!" He said. She looked at him.

"No Clover….you raped me…beaten me up…you…you can't call this love. Just let us go. Let us all go, before you get what's coming to you." She said. He chuckled darkly.

"No…you already showed me how evil you are. And if you want to die then it will be my own hands." He said. Anemone glared at him and spit in his face. He yelled but pulled out his knife and stabbed her. I choked back a scream. I stared and watched as the life left Anemone's eyes. I held out back a sob. Clover had ceased stabbing her and dropped her body to the ground. He looked at Amaryllis and the other girl.

"Amaryllis, Orchid, clean this up." He said sternly, the two both got to work, I stayed frozen. Clover didn't acknowledge me as he walked fast to the stairs. Once he was gone, out of habit I ran up the steps and jiggled the knob.

"He always locks it Violet." A voice said it was Orchid. I stared at her, not realizing the tears sliding down my face.

"No…I have to get out. There has to be a window or an opening somewhere." I said my voice going hysterical. She sighed.

"Sam calm down, just sit on the couch and wait for us to finish cleaning the mess." She said taking my hand gently. I paused as I realized something.

"You…you said my name…my _real_ name." I said smiling for the first time. Orchid smiled.

"It was the only thing I could do to calm you down." She responded. I chuckled a bit. I glanced at Amaryllis as she poured bleach over the blood. Orchid set me down on the couch and gave me a glass of cold water. She left to help Amaryllis and mopped up the blood. They then poured lemon scented floor cleaner on the ground. I stared in shock and yet terror at how the floor looked like nothing ever happened, like a forgotten memory of long ago.

Shortly after they were done they put the body in a black body bag, soon followed by Clover coming back down and taking the bag to who knows where. I looked at the spot at where Anemone died and felt my throat clog up.

"It's better not to think about it." Orchid said starling me out of my thoughts.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She sighed and sat next to me.

"Well…the more you think about…the more you feel for them. You dwell too much on this…you'll never stop. Same thing with your family and friends. The more you think of them and miss them…the more unhappy you'll become and soon enough…you'll snap." She said. I looked down at my glass.

"What was her name?" I asked, "Her real name?" Orchid sighed. I turned to look at her, "How long was she here?" I asked.

"Her real name was Analia. She was only here for a few months." Orchid said. I frowned sadly.

"How about you and Amaryllis?" I asked. She softly sighed and closed her eyes.

"It's been so long…I lost count after six years….but I never forgot my family….or my name. You can try…but it never goes away. Amaryllis has been here for twenty years. But she's never told me her name. At least not her real name…" She said, I closed my eyes, but said nothing. "My real name was Natalie. Natalie Canister." She said. I let out a deep breath. But I couldn't keep back the tears. I opened my eyes and turned to look at the wall. _Will I end up like Natalie and Analia? Is this how I was meant to spend the rest of my days, locked up in some psycho's basement?_

The more I thought of it…the more I was afraid. But I had to keep up hope…someone will save me…if not Danny then some other good guy. But whoever saves me…I'll be grateful to them forever, and I hope they do it fast.

**Yay! Here's another chapter! Do you think Danny is going to save Sam? Man I'd sure hate it if this story had some sort of cruel twist...hahahaha! *someone slaps me***

**Danny: Geez thanks for the spoiler alert!**

**Sam: Yeah...I don't think you'll like the reactions.**

**Me: -.- nerds...**

**Danny and Sam: We heard that.**

**Me: O-O wha? It wasn't me...**

**Anywho, please review and let me know what you think! Should there be a wicked twist...or should there be a happy ending? Hehe...I feel wicked right now...Oh! Thank you for the idea Robioceefotecer! I appreciate it!**

**Laterz!**

**~ Madeline =)**


	15. Chapter 14

Stalked

**Summary: It's been months since I was taken. I was stripped of everything. My home, my family, my friends…how long will I stay in the place? How long will I be forever trapped in his basement? Will I ever be free? Will we ever escape? Has anyone noticed? Is anyone looking? But most importantly…how long can we survive?**

**Chapter 14**

**No one's POV**

_Two Days Later_

"Danny! Hey Danny wait up!" Tucker called out. Danny was currently walking down the school's hallway to his first class. He stopped when he heard Tucker's voice. It was currently Wednesday, and he hadn't seen Sam for two whole days. He was worried and concerned for her even after what happened.

"What is it Tucker?" He asked. His voice held regret. Ever since the fight with Sam he's been feeling upset. It wasn't the fact that she called him freak…it was the way she said it. She sounded unsure…but yet she was.

"Danny…have you heard the news?" Tucker asked. Danny looked at him. He hadn't been doing anything lately ever since the fight. His mind was in bad shape and so was his self-esteem.

"What news?" He asked. Tucker pulled out a newspaper from his back and showed it to Danny.

"It's Sam. She's gone missing." Tucker said. Danny froze.

"What do you mean missing? I thought she was sick or something." He said. Tucker shrugged.

"Her parents said that, but read the article." He said. Danny turned to the page of the article.

"Local teen girl, Sam Manson, went missing about two days. Her parents, Jeremy and Pamela Manson, said she was last seen talking to her friends. Witnesses say that they saw her but she seemed to be fighting with the two boys: 15 year old Danny Fenton along with 15 year old Tucker Foley." He said reading the words. He felt his heart ache and knees go weak.

"It's been two days Danny. Two days since our fight." Tucker said leaning against a locker. Danny sighed and closed his eyes.

"I know. And they probably think we had something to do with it." He replied. He sunk to the floor and buried his face into his knees, "Geez Tuck…do you think I was too hard on her? Did I scare her off?" Danny asked. He was wishing he could go back and fix this.

"Danny, I think you're forgetting this is Sam we are talking about. I don't think a few words are going to hurt her. Plus she wouldn't run away like this. We know Sam better than anyone else. She didn't run away." He said hoping to get his friend to stop blaming himself. Danny sighed.

"But Tuck…the things I said to her…I hope she can forgive me…" He said. Tucker opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a high pitched voice.

"Daniel James Fenton!" A female voice cried down the hall. The said boy looked up and jumped. There walking towards him was Pamela Manson, Sam's mom.

"Mrs. Manson!" He said standing up. Pamela had a look of anger and grief. She had bags under her eyes, eyeliner stains on her cheeks, and her hair was dishevelled and messy.

"Don't you dare Mrs. Manson me! You did something to my daughter and I want to know where she is!" She cried. Danny backed a few steps away.

"I-I don't know. Honest I don't. She just ran off after our fight. I thought she was out sick." He said. Pamela glared at him.

"How could you have even considered she was sick? She never gets sick! Never! You should have gone after her! You should have followed her even though you were fighting!" She yelled at him. Danny gulped. She was right. He should have gone after Sam. He should have made sure she was ok even though she hurt him. Pamela stared at him with a cold gaze before bringing her hand down and slapping him hard on the cheek, "Did you think everything would be fine and dandy? Did you not think that nothing was wrong?" She asked. Danny didn't dare move. Everyone in the hallway became deathly silent.

"Mrs. Manson, I should have done all those things. I shouldn't have just let her go. I honestly shouldn't and I wish I could change it." He said. She scoffed.

"A little too late for _that_." She spat. He kept a neutral face.

"But I swear on my life that I _will_ bring back your daughter." He said. She looked at him.

"How? I've tried everything. The police, the neighbors, witnesses! But all I've gotten were dead ends." She said her voice starting to break, "I just want her back." She said.

"And I'll bring her back. But first…what did she tell you before the day she disappeared?" He asked. He had to confirm something. He had to make sure of this one thing first.

"She told me that there was someone watching her. She was afraid…and scared….I've never seen Sam like that, especially since there are scary ghosts everyday around here." She said. Danny grimaced.

"Thought so…" He muttered. Pamela looked at him, and then looked around.

"Come with me." She said grabbing his arm.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To my house, where we can talk about everything that has happened." She stated. He followed, "You too Tucker Foley." Tucker quickly ran after them.

"So my daughter was being stalked by some hooligan?" She asked. Danny nodded, "Now it all makes since…and I bet she started the fight to end the friendship with you and him right?" She asked. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, I should have seen that coming." He said. Then felt another sharp sting on his cheek. He held his burning cheek and knew right away that she slapped him, again.

"You knew what was happening and yet you just let her off by herself?!" She yelled at him.

"With all due respect Mrs. Manson, Danny can be a little…_clueless_…and I'm guessing he might've just forgotten." Tucker explained. Pamela huffed.

"Look, we know you're upset," Tucker started, Mrs. Manson stared at him coldly, "But slapping Danny and getting mad at him isn't bring Sam any closer. So we need to _stop_ acting like children and actually start searching for clues." He said.

"How?" She asked. Tucker smiled.

"We a start group. I can make fliers and Danny can print out pictures of Sam and post them around town. Perhaps someone might've seen her. Perhaps they saw the man who took her." Tucker said.

"That could work. Mrs. Manson you know a lot of people around here, I'm sure they'd be willing to help you out." Danny said. Mrs. Manson pursed her lips.

"Fine, but listen here _Daniel_, if we never find my daughter…or if she is dead, then I will make sure to make your life a living hell." She said. Danny glared at her.

"Trust me Mrs. Manson, my life is already hell without Sam." He said, and without another word he got up and walked over to a shelf. He picked up a picture of Sam and looked at Pamela. "I'm going to start the fliers. Tucker you go and start gathering people. Mrs. Manson have the Amity Park newspaper facility make an ad for Sam to help with the search. The sooner we start, the sooner we can help Sam." He stated. Tucker and Pamela nodded. Danny left the house and sighed. He stared at the picture of Sam. "I'm so sorry Sam." He whispered, his fingers lightly touching the frame, "I'm so sorry."

And without another word, he walked down the street with tears sliding down his face and his eyes full of determination.

**Geez, talk about a crappy chapter. OK yeah, early update, but I was bored and had nothing better to do so I thought...what the heck, I'll give them another update. And well...here it is...this crappy, no good chapter... -.- I'm so unfocused lately! My parents kicked my sister out of the house and life has just been sucky to me!**

**Anywho, I might be replacing this chapter with a better one...but review and please tell me what you think. I'm just having a blank spot with the whole kicking out my sister out of the house and deciding whether this should a twist or a happy ending...GRR! I can't stop thinking about it!**

**Wait...you know what...perhaps I'll just write two different endings and let you all decide on which one should be the actual ending. Anyways, how about instead of writing about my life problems, you awesome people reading this review and tell meh what you think!**

**Peace out!**

**~Madeline =)**


	16. Chapter 15

** Stalked**

**Summary: It's been months since I was taken. I was stripped of everything. My home, my family, my friends…how long will I stay in the place? How long will I be forever trapped in his basement? Will I ever be free? Will we ever escape? Has anyone noticed? Is anyone looking? But most importantly…how long can we survive?**

**Chapter 15**

**No one's POV**

After making the fliers and gathering a group everyone began the search for the missing teen. They searched buildings, fields, the park and the woods, but all they got was nothing.

"A week, it's been a freaking week Tucker!" Danny said as he looked at the ground. They were currently in the park searching for footprints or any items the kidnapper or Sam might've dropped.

"I know dude, but we can't give up hope yet. Sam is alive." Tucker said as he searched through a bush.

A week had passed by since the search for Sam ad begun. So far no one has found anything. The newspaper people kept pictures of Sam and an update on whether any clues have been made or if she was found.

"Dude, it's already seven, the sun is going down. Let's just go back to the Manson house and see if anyone found something." Tucker said. Danny opened his water bottle and nodded.

"Fine. But first thing tomorrow we come back and search this place." He said. Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing dude." He responded. The two friends walked back to the Manson household and noticed people gathering around. Danny made a dash towards the house and saw Mrs. Manson holding something.

"We found something, it was in the woods by the park." She said as Danny walked towards her. It was a paper with an I.D number on it.

"An I.D number?" Danny asked.

"I'm sure if we track it down, we might just find our daughter." Mr. Manson said looking at the paper.

"But what is it for?" Danny asked. Tucker took the paper and smiled.

"It's not phone I.D number, it's a number for a purchase of flowers." He said. Everyone looked at him.

"For flowers? Where would anyone buy flowers?" Pamela asked.

"Simple, there is only one flower shop in Amity Park." Tucker stated.

"What's it called?" Danny asked.

"I believe the flower kingdom or something like that. My mom always goes there to help Beatrice with the nursery." He explained.

"Perfect, me and Tucker will go there tomorrow and ask Beatrice about this I.D. Maybe she can be of some help." Danny said smiling. The Manson's both smiled and their eyes lit up with new found hope. Mrs. Manson went up to Danny and hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered to him, he felt her tears soak up his shirt, "Thank you so much." She said and let go of him. Danny smiled lightly at her. He was glad to help. And he was glad to have found a clue. At least they hoped it was a clue.

"Where was this I.D tag found?" He suddenly asked. One of the group helpers, namely Jazz, his sister, stepped up.

"I found it in the Park near the woods. It was hidden beneath some leaves, but after I had walked by there, my partner noticed it sticking up." she explained. Danny nodded.

"Well then, tomorrow a group of people will go back to the area and look, Tucker, Jazz, and I will go question this lady about this I.D, perhaps this can be a clue that will bring Sam home." He said smiling. He heard everyone cheer. Even though Amity Park was a large city, if a close friend or well-known person ever went missing, the citizens wouldn't stop searching until they were found.

The next day Danny, Jazz, and Tucker headed towards that flower shop.

"The Flower Kingdom." Danny said reading the sign. The trio looked at the small shop with different sorts of flowers hanging or on the ground in flower pots.

"Yup…this is the place." Tucker said staring at a window. Danny looked towards the direction he was facing and grimaced. There on the window sill were purple flowers…better known as Violets.

"Well, at least we know where the creep shops." Jazz said walking up to the door.

As the trio entered the store, they noticed a red pickup truck parking right outside. Brushing it off as a customer the three of them opened the door and were greeted by a cold breeze passing through. The inside of the shop was clean and painted with bright cheerful colors. There were rows and shelves of all kinds of different plants.

"Hello there dearies, how can I help you." A lady said coming out from a door that said: _Employees Only_, the trio were still looking around when they replied.

"We are looking for a Beatrice. The owner of the store I assume." Danny said staring at some odd yellow plants. He heard the lady chuckle.

"Well you assume correct, now what can I do for you three." She asked. Danny turned to look at her and pulled out the I.D paper. "What can you tell us about this?" He asked, holding it up for her to see. Beatrice took the paper and stared in amusement at them all.

"Dearies, what on earth is this all about?" She asked smiling at the two of them.

"Our friend Sam Manson went missing about a week ago. We are only trying to get her back, so if you can kindly please tell us what flower I.D this is, then maybe we can get her back." Danny said staring at her. Beatrice looked at him sadly, but before she could speak another voice interrupted them.

"You mean that girl that everyone is looking for?" A male voice asked. Danny, Jazz, and Tucker spun around only to be greeted by a tall man with blonde hair that was neatly combed and blue green eyes that stared at them with a hidden secret.

"Yes." Danny said slowly as he examined the man, "I'm sure you read the Article about her. Some nut job kidnapped her." He said. All three of them noticed how the man tensed with Danny said _nut_ _job_.

"Well I'm sure the guy had some good intentions for taking that poor girl." He said. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me, there are no good intentions for kidnapping a person. No matter what the reason." Jazz said. The three looked at each and turned around to continue talking to Beatrice, had they stayed looking at the man, they would have seen the look of admiration cross his face as he stared at Jazz.

"Hey Beatrice, I'm going to need another order of those flowers I purchased last time along with some orange Dahlias." The man said. Beatrice looked up from the teenagers and smiled. Jazz felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Orange Dahlias were her favorite kind of flowers…_perhaps he was buying them for some other person_. She thought to herself.

"Certainly Clover, but just make sure you have your I.D with you." She said and went to the back room.

"So who are the flowers for?" Danny asked. The man called Clover smiled at him.

"For my daughter, well at least the violets are. But the orange dahlias are a favorite kind of flower for this one person." He said, his eyes slowly shifting up and down Jazz's body. Jazz pretended not to notice, but she couldn't help feel disgusted and sick to the stomach.

"Your daughter? I wasn't under the impression that you were married." Tucker said looking at the empty ring finger. Clover scoffed.

"_Please_, that woman was untrustworthy." He responded. His eyes looking going back to Tucker.

"So what's your daughter's name?" Jazz asked, trying to shake off the eerie feeling she was getting. Clover turned his gaze to Jazz and smiled.

"Violet. But she is only one of my daughters. I have three of them. But there is another one on the way." He said shrugging. Danny nodded.

"I thought you said you weren't married." Jazz said staring at him skeptically. Clover smiled at her and took a small step towards her, Jazz's eyes widened and she gasped, but before he could get close enough to her Danny and Tucker stood in front of Jazz.

"Answer the question, please." Danny said his voice growing darker and his eyes flashing green for a split second. Clover smirked.

"I'm not married, but before my wife divorced me she said she was pregnant and that the child would be left to me." He explained, his eyes never leaving Danny's.

"How are you so sure that this child is going to be a girl?" Tucker asked. The man chuckled.

"Trust me, I know." He said. Beatrice returned with the Violets and the Dahlias.

"Here you are Clover, now can I see the I.D?" Beatrice asked. Clover smiled and went around the group, he pulled out his wallet and handed a small white paper to her. Beatrice smiled and handed him the flowers. Clover said goodbye, but before he left he turned back to the group.

"Here, a flower for your lovely sister, Dahlia." He said and handed Jazz the Dahlia. Jazz hesitantly took it, and gulped when she saw the fire that lit up in Clover's eyes. Danny stared at Clover with anger and confusion. But before Clover could leave Tucker spoke up.

"Wait, here's a flier." Tucker said pulling out a paper, Clover looked at it and his face slightly paled. Jazz and Danny looked at Tucker skeptically.

"Uh…no thank you…I don't think…" He said starting to stutter. Tucker smiled.

"No please, we could use all the help we could get." He said. Clover looked around and sighed.

"Yeah sure…uh, I'll see what I can do." He said, taking the flier from Tucker's outstretched hand. Tucker gave him another smile.

"Great, we meet every day in the morning around seven and then go back to the Manson's house at six. Think you can handle it?" Tucker asked. Clover nodded.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow then." He said, he then walked to the door and grabbed a newspaper with the picture of Sam on it.

He then turned around and smiled directly at Jazz. Danny felt her grab his hand and squeeze it. Something she always did if she was slightly scared. Clover then smirked and continued his way to his car. The three of them slowly looked back at Beatrice and began to ask her questions, but all the while Jazz was the only one who could feel the never ending gaze of that man called Clover as she kept glancing down at the flower she was holding. How did he know that these were her favorites? Why did he call her Dahlia? But what freaked her out the most was how he knew that she was Danny's sister…

**Whoa! Bet you guys didn't see that coming! What do you think is going to happen? Do you think Clover found his new flower? If so, will Danny save his sister and Sam in time? OMG what do you think of this new twist?!**

**I am so happy! I got 51 reviews already! Hopefully I can make it to a hundred before the story is finished. Again, I just want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing. This really means a lot to me.**

**Well, have a good day!**

**~Madeline =)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Stalked**

**Summary: It's been months since I was taken. I was stripped of everything. My home, my family, my friends…how long will I stay in the place? How long will I be forever trapped in his basement? Will I ever be free? Will we ever escape? Has anyone noticed? Is anyone looking? But most importantly…how long can we survive?**

**Chapter 16**

**Sam's POV**

I paced the living room area in this basement as I thought about the past recent events. I've been kidnapped by a psycho, I'm trapped in his basement, and I have two other girls trying to brainwash me into thinking this place is ok! I stopped pacing and sighed. It had already been a week and a lot has happened to me. I've been hit twice for going against him; I winced as I felt the bruises forming on my arms and cheek, and forced to eat meat. I shivered at the thought.

It had been the fifth day here and Amaryllis and Orchid had cooked meatloaf. When Clover came to down to eat with us he noticed that I wasn't touching the meatloaf.

"Violet," He said looking at me, "why aren't you eating the meat?" He asked. I looked at him.

"I'm not a carnivore." I said picking at it. He stopped eating and stared at me.

"Eat the meat Violet." He said. I scowled at him. There was no way on earth that I was going to eat meat. Absolutely no way! I set my fork down and didn't look at the food.

"No." I said calmly. He hardened his gaze a little.

"Don't defy me Violet. Eat the meat." He said a little harsher than the first time. I shook my head.

"I said no." I replied. He slammed his fork down causing the other two girls to jump. I looked at them and saw them begging me to comply with his demands.

"Violet, don't make me hurt you." He said. I refused to budge.

"Bite me." I said. That was the last straw for him. He got up so quickly that the chair he sat on knocked down and fell to the floor with a loud _thud_. I didn't move. I was getting pretty sick and tired of playing the damsel in distress. If I was going to make out alive then its time I start fighting back.

"Violet," He said walking towards me, I felt my heart began to pump with fear, but I didn't dare drop my scowl, "I am not going to repeat myself. Eat the meat or I will force it down your throat so hard you won't be talking for a month." He said. I scoffed.

"Go ahead and try. But one move and I'll have you pinned to the ground so hard you'll fall straight to hell." I said. I heard the girls gasp at my language, but by this point I could care less. Clover gaped at me but that look quickly faded away. He picked up my fork and stabbed it into the meat and cut a piece out. He held the fork in front of me at an angle so that it could easily go in my mouth. I shut my mouth tightly so that he couldn't feed me the meat.

"Open your mouth Violet." He said. I looked away, "Open it!" He yelled.

"Clover stop." Amaryllis said looking at him with pleading eyes. Clover glared angrily at her.

"Amaryllis, stay out of it. We are going to have a nice perfect dinner and I intend on making that happen." He said looking back at me. He lifted his fingers to my mouth to pry my lips open, but I made sure to keep them closed. After a few seconds of him struggling I opened my mouth and bit down hard on his fingers. He yelped in pain and dropped the fork. I let go of his fingers and spat on the floor. He looked at the bite marks leftover from my attack and glared angrily at me. I stood up and swatted my hand at the plate. It fell over with a loud _clank_ leaving a mess of food on the floor.

"I said _no_." I repeated. I stepped back as he came towards me. As he reached out I grabbed the fork next to me and stabbed him in the arm. He yelled in pain and I heard Amaryllis and Orchid scream. I smirked as he looked down at his injured arm and then back at me.

"Violet," He began, "How could you?" He asked. I scoffed.

"As if _you_ didn't know Clover." I spat, he continued to stare at me, "I am sick of giving you control. I am sick of being afraid. You've pushed me already for a week and I will not stand for it any longer." I said to him. I watched in disgust as he growled and yanked the fork from his arm. I held back the bile rising in my throat back. He took a step and I got into a fighting stance. I had been with Danny and Tucker hunting ghosts long enough to know how to protect myself and it's about time I show it.

But instead of walking to me as I had planned he went to the living room and didn't come back for a few minutes. I thought he had left and was about to move until he returned holding a newspaper. _Is he going to hit me with that?_ I thought to myself. But instead he calmly walked up to me and handed me the paper. I stared at him in confusion.

"Go on, read it." He said smiling. I unfolded it and gasped. It was me…then it hit me. He knew what would hurt me the most and decided to use this against me…he knew this would strike a nerve. But it also made a spark of hope for me. My family was looking for me! They were searching for me and actually worried about me! I read the article and felt myself having to re-read it. _The "Search for Sam" organization was founded by Daniel Fenton, Tucker Foley, along with Jeremy and Pamela Manson. _I read in my mind.

"Pretty outstanding, right?" I heard Clover ask. I looked up to find him towering over me. I backed a few feet away from him and nodded.

"Yes…but why would you show me this?" I asked. He chuckled.

"To make sure you understand that despite their efforts, they aren't ever going to take you away Violet. Never." He said. I grasped the paper tighter. He was mocking me; he was getting me to believe so that he could break me down.

"Well fat chance psycho." I said crossing my arms in front of my chest, "There is no way I am going to stay here forever. I'd rather die." I said. He smirked.

"No Violet, by the time they find you, you'll be under my control and I can bet my life that you won't ever want to leave me." He said, "They don't care about you. They'll never find you. Even if they tried, once your little friends remember what you said to them, they'll turn their backs on you and walk the other direction. Face it Violet, you're destined to be with me and the other flowers…_forever_." He said smiling. I yelled angrily and ran at him. He fell down with a grunt as he hit the floor on his back and I started punching him.

"No! You're lying!" I said feeling the tears come back, "They'll come for me! And when they do I'll have Danny pulverize you into a million psycho nut pieces!" I screamed. He laughed and blocked one of my oncoming fists. I felt Amaryllis and Orchid pry me off of him and I struggled to tackle him once more.

"Stand down." I heard Orchid whisper. I didn't listen. I kept struggling against the girls, desperately wishing I could kill this bastard, "Violet he'll kill you if you don't stand down." She said. I stopped. She was right. If I didn't stop he would kill me and then I'll never be found. I sighed and spat at his foot. He chuckled as he staggered towards me. I felt the impact of the punch as he struck down at me. It hurt like a third degree burn. After punching me two times on the same cheek, he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me away from the girls. I held my defiant stare at him and didn't even blink.

He smirked and pulled something from behind his back. It was a clean fork with a fresh slice of meatloaf on it. I sucked in a sharp breath. He smirked and without warning shoved the fork in my mouth. I felt the stinging feeling of a fresh cut on my lip from the sharp tip of the fork as he pulled the fork out. I held back a whimper and almost threw up once my tongue made contact with the meat. It tasted like rotten eggs. It was squishy and juicy and tasted awful. I was ready to spit it out by he held my nose and mouth shut tightly and forced me to swallow.

"If you want to breathe, eat the meat." He said. I didn't want to. It was against who I was to eat meat. I struggled for air and my lungs started burning. As a last attempt I hit in with all I had, but since I was losing oxygen I couldn't focus. Knowing I didn't have a choice, I squeezed my eyes tightly, chewed on the bitter tasting meat and swallowed. He smiled and let go of my nose. I fell to the ground taking in deep greedy gasps of air. "Good girl." He said. I didn't look at him or respond.

"Clean this up." He told the others and then he left. Once I was sure he was gone I got up and ran to the restroom. I had made it just in time as the bile rose up my throat and came out into the white porcelain toilet. I felt someone hold my hair up and rub my back soothingly. When I managed to stop the bile, I broke down. I had eaten meat…I had tasted meat. Never would I have ever wanted to eat meat. To think that I was eating a poor dead animal made me sick to my stomach.

"Shh, it's ok Sammy." She said as she pulled me into a hug. I leaned into her embrace and held her tightly. I hated myself for tasting the meat; I hated myself for not holding on a little bit longer. I cried like a six year old and clung to Orchid. This was too much for a fifteen year old girl. Too much…but I had to hold on strong. I wouldn't let this one incident make me a wimp. I will start fighting back. I knew what I had to do. Danny and the others might not make it time, and I was smart enough to come up with a plan.

Later on that night as Orchid tucked me into bed, I thought of a plan of escape. I would start tomorrow to search for any weak openings in this room. Orchid smiled at me one last time before disappearing to go watch a movie with Amaryllis. I stared up at the empty ceiling and felt the tears slip again. Today had to have been the worst day of my life. But hopefully I would find a way to escape. I _had_ to find a way to escape…if I didn't, then I might just have to do something I would regret.

**So yeah, there you go Chapter 16!**

**IMPORTANT, :D please read:**

**Most of you wanted Sam to start acting tough so from now on I'll try my best to make her into a tough Sam. But you have to remember, even though she's faced countless monsters, she is still a kid. No matter how brave we all are, getting beaten, abused, or kidnap will always be one of the most terrifying things in life, because your life is at the mercy of another...plus it leaves scars, (trust me I've been in that situation.) At least with ghosts and monsters she had Danny to help her, but when you are in a place where no one else has any clue where you are...then yeah you'll be scared. **

**So I'll make Sam a ****_little_**** tough, but when you are at the mercy of another somewhere deep inside yourself, you are afraid, especially with girls because sometimes...some crazy people like to take advantage of us...so yeah try to understand why she is afraid. Occasionally there will be some brave moments, but mostly scared moments. Just thought I should clear that up to you guys.**

**But other than that, I'm glad many of you guys are enjoying my story. I do enjoy writing it because I sometimes use my feelings in this story. All of these emotions Sam is feeling is technically how I'm feeling. So...yeah...please review!**

**And since most of you want a happy ending, I'll make it a happy ending...just not what you guys will be expecting...because, as you may know, I am full of surprise :D**

**But aside from all that, how was the meat eating scene? How do you think Sam will feel in the aftermath? Do you think she'll rescue herself? **

**And don't be getting mad at Danny...sure he is a blockhead and the most clueless person in the series, but doesn't he always pull through? And what about Clover? Do you guys hate him or love him? Do you think he's evil enough? How do you feel about him making Sam eat meat? Any thoughts or comments? Please leave all that in the review box! Thanks!**

**Laterz!**

**~Madeline =)**


	18. Chapter 17

** Stalked**

**Summary: It's been months since I was taken. I was stripped of everything. My home, my family, my friends…how long will I stay in the place? How long will I be forever trapped in his basement? Will I ever be free? Will we ever escape? Has anyone noticed? Is anyone looking? But most importantly…how long can we survive?**

**Chapter 17**

**No One's POV**

As the days went by Jazz sat in her room thinking about Clover, not in a love kind of way…but more out of worry and fear. If Clover knew all those things about her…then could that mean he knew more than he was letting on? What if he was the one who took Sam? Does that mean she is the next victim?

Thousands and thousands of questions rang through her head, which only lead her to be more worried. She tried to calm herself down, brushing it off as paranoia, or that she was over analysing the situation. Anyone could like Orange Dahlias and pretty much everyone knew that she was related to Danny. She jumped when there was a sudden knock on her door. She quickly spun around and sighed with relief when she saw that it was only her brother, Danny.

"Hey Jazz, are you doing ok?" He asked. She hinted at the concern in his voice and strained a small smile.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine Danny. Why do you ask?" She asked. He frowned slightly and looked around her room. He saw the dozens of flowers, mainly Orange Dahlias, all around her room.

"Well, you are kinda shutting yourself in your room. Did someone scare or threaten you?" He asked his voice was laced heavily with concern and anger. Jazz chuckled nervously.

"N-no…of course not silly." She said trying to sound convincing. Danny sighed and looked at her.

"Jazz, you can tell me, if that guy from the store is bugging you then-," He began but he was cut off when she suddenly let out a strangled sob. With a gasp he ran to his sister's aid and hugged her.

"D-Danny, he won't leave me alone! Not matter what I do; he's just standing there, watching me." She cried, "Even today while we were searching, he tried to corner me…Danny if you hadn't showed up he would have…" She trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence. Danny squeezed his eyes tightly. First Sam…now his sister? When was this guy going to stop?

"It's ok Jazz; he's not going to hurt you. I won't let him." He said. She didn't reply. Danny frowned. The thought of his sister getting hurt was in the same category as Sam getting kidnapped. He felt a burning rage within him as he thought of what the monster could be doing to Sam, _his_ Sam. He hoped that she was alright. The days were going by too fast and time was running out. "Jazz...who his _he_?" He asked. He just had to be certain, he had to know for sure. BUt Jazz said nothing, she only cried, so he let the subject die down into a dead end.

After he managed to calm Jazz down, he decided to tell her the news.

"Jazz, the police went searching by the lake and they found some bodies there." He said. Jazz looked at him with surprise and worry.

"One of them wasn't Sam…right?" She asked. Danny sighed.

"They don't know, but they want us to go take a look tomorrow…to confirm that the bodies aren't... Sam." He said. Jazz sighed with relief. She knew how fragile Danny was when it came to Sam. Heck if he lost her then its say goodbye to humanity and hello to Dark Dan.

"So how is Detective Roggan doing with tracking down Sam?" She asked. Danny sighed and flopped down on her bed. Detective Roggan was assigned to the case two weeks after the searching began. He had one of his daughters kidnapped before and when he heard about Sam, he came as quickly as he could to help.

"Not so good. The guy tries so hard…but all his efforts seem so futile." He said. Jazz looked down at her hands.

"How are you taking this?" She asked. Danny sat back up and looked at Jazz. He sighed heavily and blinked back tears.

"Not so good…I mean Jazz, it's been a whole month already and we are no closer to finding Sam than mom and dad knowing I'm Danny _Phantom_." He said, "I mean…I hope and pray that she is ok. I should have known though. I should have known that there was something more to the way she acted when we fought." He said glancing up at the ceiling,, "I mean she practically _kissed me_ before running off to who knows where. I should have known Jazz." He said his voice cracking, "I should have known…and because of my cluelessness…and not to mention stupidity, it got her kidnapped or maybe even killed." He said looking around. He felt stray tears sliding down his cheeks and he sighed. He wiped them away and tried to calm down.

"Danny, I know it's hard. But you can't just give up. Even though people are starting to back down, it doesn't mean you have to. We will find Sam. I can promise you that, and if we find her dead then we'll find a way to bring her back. She doesn't deserve this…in fact no one does, but it just happens…and all we can do is come up with a plan or something to do about it and try to bring back the one we loved." She said. Danny wiped some more tears away as he listened to his sister. She was right; he shouldn't just wait and do nothing. He should go and do something.

"I just want her safe Jazz…I want to just go back in time and fix everything…help her and prevent all _this_!" He said waving his hands around, "I want to just redo everything and stop this bastard before he took Sam away." He said. Jazz nodded her head.

"I know Danny, but if we are going to get Sam back, then I think it's time to start making up our own plan." She said. Danny looked up at her.

"What kind of plan?" He asked. Jazz's smile faded and she sank back down and sat on the bad. She was sitting Criss-cross-applesauce and her elbows rested on her knees and she sighed.

'I don't know." She said with a sad frown. Danny sighed and looked back down at his hands.

"Yeah…that's what I thought." He mumbled.

**Tada! A new chapter! I'm so happy because of all the reviews I'm getting. It really helps to brighten up my day whenever I read them. So any plans on saving Sam? Do you think they'll ever come up with a plan? Do you think Jazz is Clover's next victim? How about Sam? Do you think she is doing ok? And what about the time skip?! A month guys! A month! Do you think Detective Roggan is going to help in any way? What about the bodies found?! Do you think they are Clover's doing?**

**WHO'S READY FOR ANOTHER CLOVER POV?! What is going on here?! So many questions!**

**Well do you guys have any questions for me? Any concerns? Comments? Leave them in that review box down there and I will try to answer them! Thanks again for reading guys!**

**Laterz!**

**~Madeline =)**


	19. Chapter 18

**_ Stalked_**

**Summary: It's been months since I was taken. I was stripped of everything. My home, my family, my friends…how long will I stay in the place? How long will I be forever trapped in his basement? Will I ever be free? Will we ever escape? Has anyone noticed? Is anyone looking? But most importantly…how long can we survive?**

**Chapter 18**

**Clover's POV**

I growled as I marched up the steps. I was furious, I was angry, I was _mad. _As I angrily washed my hands a _little_ too roughly, I could hear my mother's voice. _You filthy boy! You dirty disgusting boy! You are unclean! You are dirty!_ I heard her scream in my ears. I squeezed my eyes tightly and let the scorching hot water run over my red and abused hands. Violet had done it again. She had pushed me to my limits. Made me angry. I didn't like it _one bit_. I didn't like how she was being so difficult! It never took Orchid or Rose this long to settle. They immediately obeyed me as soon as I _corrected_ them. But with her it's taking too damn long! It's been three months! Three stinking months. Her friends have searched far and wide and Dahlia is beginning to like me. Sure she may stay near her brother and give me scared and frightful looks, but I know she loves me. I know she does. Danny, however, is not giving up. They practically don't even have search parties anymore, but the boy doesn't know when to quit! Surely after three months he would stop, but no. The rotten brat keeps searching.

I muttered under my breath, they found the bodies of the girls I killed. Some of them were old flowers and some were hookers and prostitutes. Me and my mom used to kill all those women. They were evil and deceitful. They didn't deserve to live on this earth. All they do is tear up families.

I sighed loudly as I heard the pounding on the basement door. She was doing it again. She always banged loudly on the door, begging to be set free. I shook my head and looked at my reflection sadly. _She'll learn soon…_my mind repeated over and over. I had to agree. I'll break her soon. She'll be just like those other girls soon enough. But I couldn't help but frown. She seemed to be getting thinner. Like she was afraid of gaining weight. I keep telling her she looks fine, but she just gives me a look of hatred and disgust and then continues walking around. Although she seems to be adjusting to meat well, she does go to the bathroom and I can hear her gag. I sort of feel guilty for forcing her…but I couldn't have her be different. I _had_ to have the perfect the family. I _need_ to have the perfect girls.

Shaking my head I walked out of my bathroom and ran downstairs. Violet had ceased knocking by now and I was thankful for it. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door. I was currently off to my job as an accountant. I loved being an accountant. So much joy in one little job. Plus I made a lot of friends and enough money to support me and my girls.

As I hopped out of my vehicle and walked to the building in across the street. I saw _her_. She was young for her age. She had green dirty shorts, a blue hoody, and she had jet black hair. Her baby blue eyes glanced around warily as she carefully and quietly snuck towards a fruit vender. I watched as she slowly reached her hand out and took a big red apple. She smiled and licked her lips. _Poor girl_. I thought. She must not have a good home…or family. I frowned and watched her. She chewed her apple happily, but almost choked when the man selling them caught her.

"Hey you!" He said. The small girl looked at him, "You gonna pay for that?" He asked. I frowned. He sees that he has no money…so why would he ask her that. The girl nodded a "no" and frowned. The man grabbed the apple and her hand and brought back his own hand. Without thinking I quickly ran across the car filled street and grabbed the man's hand.

"Hey, it's ok. I'll buy it." I told him. The man stared at me with a skeptical look.

"Who are you?" He asked. I smiled down at the girl who stared in awe at me. I smiled reassuringly and glanced back up at the man.

"I'm the girl's father." I told him, he paled.

"I-I'm so sorry sir, I-I didn't know." He said smiling nervously at me. I frowned and stared at him.

"Give her back the apple, along with anything else she wants." I said. At the sound of the girl gasping, I felt my heart soar.

"Really?" She asked, her voice full of surprise and shock. I glanced down at her and smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure. Choose your pick kiddo." I said giving her a little nudge. She hesitantly reached out towards the fruit. The man gave a weak glare, but nonetheless gave her what she wanted most. I pulled out some money and handed it to the man. I stared at him with a hard, stern, gaze, "I don't ever want to see you _hitting_ or laying a finger on her." I growled. The girl didn't hear me as she ate hungrily on the selected fruit. The man paled and nodded furiously.

"Y-yes sir." He said. I smiled and led the little girl away from the stand.

"You alright?" I asked her. She swallowed before replying and smiled.

"Yeah, I appreciate what you did back there. Most adults would have just left me alone to fend for myself." She said. I pursed my lips.

"Well, I'm not like most adults." I replied. She smiled brighter.

" I can tell." She said giving me a light hug, "Thanks again mister." She said. I held out my hand.

"Clover." I said, she looked at me quizzically, "My name is Clover." I replied. She cracked a grin and shook my hand.

"Danielle. Although my friends call me Danni, with an "_I_"" She said. I chuckled.

"Well, Danni, where is your home?" I asked. She frowned.

"I don't have a home." She said. I gave her a sad look.

"Did your parents abandon you?" I asked, we were walking to the park, I glanced at my watch, I still had some time left to talk. Danielle sort of became sad. I felt guilty, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories, "I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I said trailing off. She sniffled.

"N-no…it's fine." She said looking back up at me. She was wearing a smile, but it was a strained one. Her smile didn't reach her eyes as I could see all the pain and sadness in them. I bent down on one knee and made eye contact with her. Wrapping her into a hug, I felt her let go and cry. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I felt her heart aching sobs.

"Shh, it's ok Danni." I said. She sob a bit more, "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. She nodded.

"There's nothing m-much to say…" She said gasping, "My father…didn't want me…he abused me…and yelled at me." She said. I felt rage burn through me. Who would even think to hurt such a lovely little girl? I wondered, "I have a friend…a cousin really…but he seems so much more like a father…but I know he doesn't want me. I know he doesn't." She said crying some more. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"Well, they would be crazy not to want you Danni, you're so young, wonderful, and full of life. You need a good home and a stable parent." I said. She leaned away from me and smiled a little.

"Really, you think I'm wonderful?" She asked. I smiled again.

"Of course I do! You have an amazing twinkle in your eyes when you're happy, and you have the most star dazzling smile." I said earning a laugh from her.

"Thanks." She said. I nodded.

"Anytime." I replied. She looked down at the ground…almost afraid to ask me something. "You can ask or tell me anything Danni." I said. She looked up and sighed.

"C-could…do you think…maybe…I could…stay at your home…for a while?" She asked. I smiled brightly.

"Why certainly Danni. You can stay as long as you want to. I can also introduce you to my daughters." I said. She lit up at my words.

"You have daughters?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yup, and I'm sure they would love to meet you." I responded, she almost jumped with joy as I spoke and I could have sworn she almost seemed to float. I shook that thought away. She was just a poor girl who needed a home and a good parent like me. I got up and took her hand. She smiled warmly at me and I could practically see the sparkle in her eyes.

"I can't wait!" She said bouncing up and down. I chuckled.

"Me neither, but first…what are your favorite kind of flowers?" I asked. She looked at me weirdly, but answered a little hesitantly.

"Well, I've always been fond of red roses." She said. I smirked, roses. Just like Rose. I thought. I frowned inwardly at the thought of Rose. She was my favorite one…but I had to get rid of her because she wasn't happy. Danni would be the second Rose…I smiled. It's been a while since I've had a rose.

"Well…what do you think of changing your name to Rose?" I asked. She furrowed her eyebrows, obviously deep in thought.

"Well…it is different…and it does set me apart from my cousin." She said softly. My lips started to curl up. "Yeah, I guess I could change it to Rose." She said smiling little. I grinned.

Accepting her name…was only the beginning…

**Oooh my g-o-s-h! Can you believe that?!**

**I love all the reviews you guys are giving me! Mama loves them reviews! Haha you all have so many wonderful ideas and I wish I could use them all, but I'm thinking about saving them for _little_ hidden scenes. I'll tell you why I'm doing it when we finish the story. It should be over...only 11 more or less chapters left and this story is complete!**

**So yeah, leave any comments behind and any ideas you want for some hidden scenes. Many of you wanted to add a lot of interesting things in here, so I'll make the especially for you! :D **

**So anyways, I've been thinking...how would you feel if I wrote a Phantom/Fenton story. I know many DP fans love those kinds of story...and while I am against it, I've decided to give it a try. So let mama know what you think of that!**

**Also my first fanfic: Urban Jungle 2: The Rising, I am redoing the story. I am fixing errors changing scenes and over all changing it entirely. The plot will still be the same, just more exciting and dangerous!**

**Well that's all for today folks! Tune in for the next update! PLease leave any questions, concerns, or comments in the review box. **

**What's up with Clover? What do you think is going to happen to Danielle? She plays a VERY, _VERY_, IMPORTANT PART in this STORY! So enjoy and let your mind run wild!**

**Laterz!**

**~Madeline =)**

**P.s: FAIR WARNING: There is going to be a death MULTIPLE scenes soon in the oncoming chapters...just letting you know!**


	20. Chapter 19

**_ Stalked_**

**Summary: It's been months since I was taken. I was stripped of everything. My home, my family, my friends…how long will I stay in the place? How long will I be forever trapped in his basement? Will I ever be free? Will we ever escape? Has anyone noticed? Is anyone looking? But most importantly…how long can we survive?**

**Chapter 18**

**Clover's POV**

I remembered I had to go to work, so I told Danni we'll meet up later. She smiled and went her way to wherever she was going and I walked back to my job. As I entered the building I got a little nervous. That Fenton brat had sent the cops to question me and they've been watching me ever since. It's only a matter of time until they want to check my home. I shook those evil thoughts from my head. They weren't going to take my flowers. I won't let them.

As I walked in, I was greeted by many of my associates. I said hello to each and every one of them and hurried to my office. As I passed by Marla's office, I heard some strange noises. Slowing to a stop, I pressed my ear against the door and listened. They sounding like someone…making moaning noises. But I didn't understand why. Marla was married. Plus her husband doesn't work here so…maybe she was in pain. I silently opened the door and to my shock it wasn't locked. I slightly opened it, just enough so that I could peek in and I paled.

Marla was straddling Jonathan Millers, a husband and a father to two kids. I growled silently and felt my rage soar. Marla was just like those other girls. She was tearing his family apart. I didn't want that to happen. So closing the door softly, I went to the manager's office. Upon finding it unlocked I sighed. _Of course it would be unlocked. Jonathan never locks it!_ My mind told me. I rolled my eyes, "Sorry if I forgot." I snapped back softly. I walked inside and shifted my way over to the file cabinets. I looked for Marla Watson's file and smiled once it was in my grasp. I looked around quickly to make sure no one was coming. I opened it and found all her bio on it, including her address, which was all I needed. Memorizing I placed the file back in the cabinet and walked out. _42 Fredrick's drive in Parkview. _I said over and over. This was surely going to be a night Marla will remember forever.

As the day dragged on slowly I couldn't help but think about Sam…it's been three months and she has adjusted quite well. I felt my heart race and flutter and the thought of my Violet. I had fallen in love with her a week ago. I was only waiting to make a move. She seemed so sad the first few weeks here…but then she just became a part of us. A part of my family…I sighed happily. I think it's time to show her how much I love her. I wanted to do the honours of being her first. I knew she would be elated, the other flowers were. As I walked back to my car I checked the time: 7:25 p.m. Marla should be home right now…which is a good thing. Danni said she wasn't going to be able to see until later on as she was busy trying to adjust coming to a new home.

I drove to Marla's house and saw her lights on through the closed drapes. I stepped out and closed my door as silently as I could. I ran up to her porch and unlocked the door using a special tool I had. I walked into her house and made my way upstairs. I could hear her humming. As I opened the first door on the right I could hear the bath tub flowing. I silently walked in and heard her humming become louder. As I stepped up to the closed bathroom door, I took out the knife I always kept in my jacket. I noticed it was gathering a little rust, but I ignored it.

I opened the bathroom door a little bit so I could peek in, and she was relaxing in the tub. She had fancy…inappropriate clothing neatly folded on the laboratory. I scoffed with distaste. My flowers would never wear that.

I creaked in silently and listened to her soft hums. Without another thought I grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her under the water. She gasped and started squirming as she was being held down. Her nails clawed at my skin to let her go, but I refused. I pulled her up and she took a deep breath of fresh air. She looked at me and yelled.

"Collin?" She asked in horror. I grunted at the use of my real name.

"It's Clover." I muttered and put my knife to her neck. It burned her due to the rust on it, but I could care less. "How could you do it Marla? How could you try to tear up Jonathan's family?" I asked. She looked at me startled.

"Tear up Jonathan's family? How am I doing that?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and glared at. I pressed the knife a little harder, drawing blood. She whimpered and stared at me. "Please Collin…don't do this. I'll do whatever you want! I swear!" She cried.

"I want you dead you lying snake." I said. She widened her eyes in fear and pain as I pushed the knife into her throat. She started gasping and tears were falling from eyes. I pulled out my bloody knife and dropped her body in the tub. She sank beneath the water, her lifeless eyes staring dully into the ceiling above. With a sigh, I went to the sink and cleaned off the blood from my hands and knife. I looked down at my knife and sighed. I dropped in next to her in the tub, it was rusty and useless. I left the room as if nothing ever happened. I had to get home, the flowers were waiting for me.

I climbed into my car, but stopped when a small hand touch my back. I spun around and saw Danni, her eyes wide and filled with horror. I smiled.

"Hi Rose." I said. She shook her head.

"No, it's Danni you monster!" She cried. I stared at her in confusion.

"Monster? How am I a monster?" I asked. I was thoroughly confused. She looked at me with stern eyes.

"You killed her. You killed that lady Collin." She said using my real name. I gaped her at before replying.

"She was less of a lady and more of hag. And my name is Clover." I said opening the door to my car, "Come on let's go home." I said smiling. She shook her head.

"No. That's your _fake_ name and I'm not going anywhere with you." She hissed. I felt my anger rise. Without warning I grabbed her small shoulder and squeezed it. She fell towards me as she fell unconscious. I sighed and picked her up bridal style. I opened the back door and gently laid her on the back seat. Smiling I closed the door and climb into the front.

As I approached the house I felt my excitement rise. Violet was going to be mine finally and Rose is now going to join us. I lifted her from the back and knew she was going to be out for a while. So I picked her up and placed her inside. She was in my room sleeping on the bed peacefully. I went down to the basement.

"Hello flowers!" I said cheerfully. They all smiled and walked towards me.

"Hello Clover!" The two flowers said. I looked around.

"Where's Violet?" I asked. Orchid gasped and looked at me.

"I-I'll go get her." She said and scurried off. I smiled.

"Tonight's the night Amaryllis." I said, she smiled at me.

"What's so special about tonight?" She asked. I smiled wider.

"I have fallen in love with violet." I said, she dropped the plate she was holding. Luckily it was plastic, but it still startled me.

"Cl-Clover…are you sure? I mean Violet is still fragile and trying to adjust." She argued while picking up the plate. I stared quizzically at her. Was she trying to keep me and Violet apart? I looked at her.

"Amaryllis, she has had enough time to adjust. I am in love with her and I am ready to make her mine." I said. She smiled weakly at me.

"Ok…Clover…" She said. Orchid came with Violet. I smiled brightly.

"Violet, I'm so happy to see you." I said and went to hug her. She didn't hug me back; instead she cringed at my touch. I shook it off as surprise. "Tonight's the night Violet." I said. She pushed me away and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I chuckled.

"I have fallen in love with you Violet. I want to make you mine." I said. I saw her pale and freeze. She didn't talk nor did she move. I figured she was too elated. I gently grabbed her hand, but she didn't budge. She just kept staring at me. Smiling I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the room behind the stair case. Opening the door I gently closed it and locked it. I placed her gently on the bed and began undoing my buttons.

**Man...I hate this chapter so much. Writing was a pain in the arse...I hate the next chapter even more though...so that was one character death down, how many more left? Try to guess!**

**Thanks for reading this! Not matter how awful this chapter is! PLease review!**

**Thanks!**

**~Madeline =)**


	21. Chapter 20

**_ Stalked_**

**Summary: It's been months since I was taken. I was stripped of everything. My home, my family, my friends…how long will I stay in the place? How long will I be forever trapped in his basement? Will I ever be free? Will we ever escape? Has anyone noticed? Is anyone looking? But most importantly…how long can we survive?**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This is NOT THE PROLOGUE! THE PROLOGUE WAS JUST AN EXCERPT FROM THIS CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 20**

**Sam's POV (before Clover came)**

I sat in the corner huddled for what seemed like hours. I rubbed my cold shoulders, even though I had a long sleeve sweater, hoping to bring some warmth back into them. I let out a shaky breath and stared into the wall. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm lost, scared, and broken. He said I was his friend. But I don't know who he was. He said he loved me and that I loved him, but we've never even met before. I miss my friends. I miss my parents. I miss my life. And I miss my Danny.

My heart ached at thought of Danny. Where was he? Why hasn't he come yet? But why should he though? The way I treated him, the way I acted…heck I wouldn't even come for me. I let out a few tears but quickly wiped them away. He hated when I cried. He hated how I begged him to stop. He said he was my friend. He said that he loved me and didn't want to hurt me. I laughed ruefully inside. Oh if only he knew. If only his stupid messed up mind could grasp what he was doing. He _was _hurting me. And no matter how hard I tried to tell him, I would only get slapped and yelled at.

He was protecting me he said. He was protecting me from the harsh world. I would die out there if it wasn't for him. I only laughed at him. I was safer out there than in here. But he only laughed back at me and said I was wrong. I held my breath as a lump formed in my throat. My body wanted me to cry, _I_ wanted to cry…but I was too terrified to let my emotions out. He didn't like it when one of his "_flowers"_ cried. He didn't like his _flowers_ crying, screaming, fighting, or going against him. He wanted his _flowers_ to be happy, safe, and protected. He wanted his _flowers _to love and respect him. He made us all afraid of him, even though he doesn't realize that. He thinks we did it out of free will. But he scared us into submission.

"Violet…he's home." A soft voice said. I turned around and saw Orchid. I didn't smile or greet her. I only nodded. I stood up and brushed off my light pink skirt and made sure my white turtleneck was clean. I rushed to the bathroom, hoping to not be noticed, and checked my face for any mascara lines or too much makeup. He hated girls that wore a lot of makeup. He had been mad at me when he saw that I was wearing too much eyeliner and mascara. But that was before. This is now. After checking my face, I took a deep breath and walked to the family room. He considered us a family. We had to be a perfect family or else. I saw him and almost froze. He still scared me and always will. He smiled at me showing his perfectly aligned and white teeth.

"Hello Violet." He said causing me to shiver on the inside. I smiled weakly and went to the table. I want to leave this place. I want to get out. But if people hadn't found us already…then perhaps we may never leave. It's already been over three months…and I am starting to lose hope, and on figuring how to get out of here. I've looked everywhere…but he had this place shut tight like a panic shelter.

I walked over to him, trying to keep the tears back. He took my arm gently, causing me to flinch silently. He pulled me into a hug which I couldn't help but cringe. It was disgusting at how he thought that I loved him. I waited for an eternity for him to end the hug…but he didn't, instead he pressed me closer, so close that I could feel his _thing_. My eyes widened and I prayed that it wasn't what I thought it was. But he whispered the words that made my blood run cold.

""Tonight's the night Violet." He whispered into my ear. I quickly pulled myself away from him.

"What do you mean?" I asked staring at him. I bit my lip, but stopped immediately. He had gotten angry at me for biting my lip the other day. He said ti was something a dirty person did. He bypassed my mistake and kept smiling.

"I have fallen in love with you Violet. I want to make you mine." He said once more. I felt myself become numb. I couldn't think, couldn't move, and couldn't fight back. I've struggled against him for months but here, as I stood there staring at him, was something I wasn't so sure about. I had never been one to be weak…but because I've been trying to lose weight and not eat so much…my muscles grew weak. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him. But I wouldn't move. I stayed planted on the ground. I felt him pick me up and I could feel the tears rising.

He took me to the room behind the staircase, the one I was so terrified to pass by. I felt him place me down gently on the bed after locking the door. I stared ahead and saw him undoing his shirt. I had to escape, I had to. No one was supposed to be my first except Danny. _Danny, help! Please!_ I cried in my head. I felt him come to the bed and press his cold lips against my cheek. It was then that my senses flew into action. I jumped away from him and backed against the wall. I was tense, hot tears fell down my face as I growled at him. He frowned.

"Violet, please don't make this difficult. This is our _special_ night together. Let's make this memorable." He said. I scowled. I didn't want him touching me. He stood up to come near me but I growled again.

"Don't come near me." I said in a dark tone. He was taken aback, but ignored what I had said. I moved along the wall to the door, "I said: don't. Come. Near. Me." I repeated. He only chuckled.

"Violet, I love you. I made sure that this night would be perfect. _And it is going to be that way_." He said in a sinister tone that made me shiver. He reached out and grabbed my hand. With a yelp I dug my nails into his arms. He hissed in pain but didn't dare let me go. I clawed at him and struggled to escape his grip, but he pulled me towards him and pressed his dirty mouth to mine. I held back a gag and bit his lip. He yelped at the bite and let go of me. I kicked him in the shin and ran across the room, but he pulled me back by my hair. I screamed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and threw me to the bed. He quickly got on top me, blocking my only path of escape.

"Let me go!" I cried. He didn't. I struggled and screamed for him to stop. I clawed at his back with anger when he touched my private areas. I didn't want him doing this. I didn't want him on me. But he wouldn't let me go. He was too strong and I was too weak. I gasped in pain as I felt him pierce my virginity. I felt my world shatter. All my thoughts of escape, all my pieces of my life disappeared, all that stayed was him and my horrible time in the basement. I felt the old Sam Manson disappear from my grasp and in her place stood Violet, a broken shell of a girl, a girl who was once somebody but forgot who she was.

When I came back to the real world I saw Clover throwing the condom away. I couldn't help but sigh with relief. I was happy I wasn't going to be the mother of his kid. I shivered, but it wasn't because the room was cold, it was because I had been violated. Someone had deliberately taken something valuable of me and used it for his own personal gain. I felt tears fog up my eyes and my breathing hitch. Clover placed the blanket over and told me to get some sleep. I shivered beneath the covers as he left. Once I heard the door click I cried.

I was no longer Sam Manson. I was no longer a gothic ultra recyclo vegetarian. I was Violet. A girl who was stolen against her will and forced to live in the dark basement. I was Violet, the girl who was forever bound by her captor.

I was Violet, friend of no one and a forgotten girl in this cold dark world. With no other thoughts of attempting to escape or my once upon a time friends, I fell into a dark world of nothingness.

**Wow...can't believe I wrote this...I am...never mind. Well I hope you guys review...sorry Sam. This is never suppose to happen to anyone...see people (especially girls) see how easily one sick person can go and ruin our lives? That is why we must treasure our life! Treasure all those little moments that your parents get mad or correct you. Treasure all the moments that they refuse to let you go out alone by yourself. You should be happy that they do that because they protect you from sick people like Clover. It's truly a sad and horrible world. But it can be beautiful and lovely if we all just took precautions. **

**Tsk, tsk, such a shame D: **

**Well any who, please review! I almost have a hundred reviews! Almost a hundred! Please keep reviewing! I will love you all forever! Whoever is the 100th reviewer gets a free virtual cookie! YAY!**

**Well laterz guys!**

**~Madeline =P**


	22. Chapter 21

**_Stalked_**

**Summary: It's been months since I was taken. I was stripped of everything. My home, my family, my friends…how long will I stay in the place? How long will I be forever trapped in his basement? Will I ever be free? Will we ever escape? Has anyone noticed? Is anyone looking? But most importantly…how long can we survive?**

**Chapter 21**

**No one's POV **

Jazz stared out her window as she waited silently for someone. She was tired of everything and wanted to put an end to it all. She couldn't stand seeing Danny so glum and desperate. He had gone into the ghost zone and forced everyone into helping to look for Sam. He even went to Vlad to see if he was holding her hostage.

"Jazz," Danny said. She spun around and smiled weakly. He didn't return it though, "They found another body…" He said. Her eyes widened.

"Was it…?" She questioned not wanting to finish it. He nodded.

"No. It was some woman. Apparently she was killed just like the others. But the killer made a mistake. He left his knife behind. Detective Roggan is currently scanning for fingerprints. I'm going out to check something out…stay here ok?" He said. She nodded. She didn't have to be told twice. She knew she was safer in here than she would ever be out there…especially in the dark.

"Danny wait," She said making him stop, "I have something I need to tell you." She said. A look of concern passed through his face and he went to stand next to her by the window.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She made a signal for him to be quiet and she turned off the lights. Pulling the blinds down she looked at him.

"Clover…has been stalking me." She said her voice growing thick with fear. Danny stared at her with horror.

"How long?" He asked. She let out a weak sob and he pulled her into a hug. She clung to his shirt and cried harder, he could feel his shirt getting soaked.

"D-Danny…that's not all. He…he touched me…in a b-bad way." She said clinging to him like a small child. She felt him tense.

"How long has this been going on Jazz?" He asked his voice was laced to the core with angry.

"Ever since we met him at the flower shop…but Danny he keeps saying he loves me! He won't leave me alone…" She said. He pulled back and looked at her tear stained face.

"Jazz, why didn't you tell me?" He asked. She sniffled and looked away.

"He made me swear to secrecy. He said he would send you to the GIW." She choked out. He gave a look of surprise.

"Why would he send me there?" He asked. She looked at him and he gulped, "Does he know?" He asked. She nodded.

"He said he found out by watching someone named Violet…I could only assume he means Sam." She said wiping away her tears. Danny glanced at her with sadness.

"Jazz…I…I'm such an idiot." He said falling to the ground. Jazz gasped and went to his side. She grasped his hand as he tried to contain his sobs.

"Danny…it's not your fault." She said softly. He shook his head furiously.

"Yes it is Jazz! First it was Sam…and now you! How long am I going to continue being a stupid freak?!" He said looking at her. She frowned.

"Danny you are _not _a freak nor are you stupid. Look at how much you've done already. You're still looking for Sam even though everyone else is giving up. You keep searching and you have bags under your eyes from not sleeping. You sacrifice your time to save her. And trust me, when we find her from wherever that sicko is hiding her, she will be grateful." She said. Danny looked down at the ground and fiddled with a loose thread on his jeans.

"Jazz…I just wish…I pray that she is safe. I hope we aren't too late." He said. Jazz smiled.

"We aren't Danny. We-," She stopped when she heard a noise from outside her window. Her face paled and she started shaking.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" Danny asked, but she couldn't speak.

"He's here…oh geez…Danny he's here!" She said in a hushed whisper. Danny scooted away from the window and listened. He could hear the sound of a vehicle stopping and a door slamming shut. He looked at Jazz. She stared with a pleading look, "Help me Danny…don't let him harm me." She said rocking back and forth. It was then that he saw the bruise on her arms and legs. He could see it through the small amount of light the moon gave off through the window. He gritted his teeth and stood up. He transformed into his alter ego and waited.

**Clover's POV**

I saw Violet shiver and frowned. It must have been cold in the room; I would have to remember to turn up the A/C again. I covered her up and walked out of the basement. I went to my room to check up on Rose and smiled. She was still unconscious, which meant I still have time to see Dahlia.

I walked to my car and drove to her house. I was excited. Dahlia was almost ready. She was slowly adjusting to me which means she would slowly adjust to her new home. Tonight was the night I would take her. I saw a bright light flash in her room and shrugged it off as her turning out the lights. She must be getting ready for me. My heart raced at the thought.

As I climbed up the window I was glad to see that she had left it open. I slowly picked up her blinds and was caught off guard by a bright green blast hitting me in the face. I yelped and lost my footing. I plummeted to the ground and groaned in pain. I slowly got up and was relieved that nothing was broken. I looked back up and paled. It was that Phantom kid. How had he? But right now I didn't care. I quickly got up and rushed to my car. I drove as fast as I could until I couldn't see the brat anymore.

But when I thought I was safe…he attacked.

**Danny's POV (YAY!)**

I clenched my fist tightly as I started to follow him. I had turned invisible and could feel my anger rising. He was currently speeding through the woods, probably hoping to lose me. But he wouldn't. Not after all he has done. I could tell he had relaxed because his car was slowly slowing down. I smirked and shot an ecto beam. His car screeched to a stop and crashed into a tree. I flew down quickly and scoped the scene.

"Where are you?!" I asked my mind was clouded with rage and revenge. I wanted to destroy him for everything he's done. I wanted to pulverize him into a millions pieces for taking away Sam, for harming my sister, for killing innocent people. I was tossed to the ground by a sudden kick to the face. I looked up and growled. He was looking down at me and holding something…and ecto gun.

"Amazing what you can find in your parents lab." He said pointing the gun at me. I snarled.

"What right do you have sneaking around and stealing things?" I asked standing up. He smiled.

"And what have I stolen?" He asked. I scowled.

"You stole Sam, you hurt Jazz, you killed innocent people and now you stole from my parents!" I yelled. He gripped the gun tightly.

"What do you mean _stole_ Sam? I never stole a person named Sam." He said. I looked at him with pure rage. I was guessing he wanted me to use the flower name.

"Don't lie. You stole Sam and renamed her something else." I snarled. He chuckled and pointed the gun right at my chest.

"Perhaps, I did take her. But I can reassure you that I didn't steal her. She hated it here. I know she did. Sure she denied at first, but after a few months she became grateful. I saved her from this world. This cruel world of unforgiving people." He replied.

"Saved her? How could you have saved her? Do you not understand that you have probably been causing her more harm than this place?" I asked. His gaze hardened.

"No, I saved her…and your sister was supposed to be rescued tonight too. But you delayed that." He said. I felt my rage boil over. I charged without thinking and punched him in the gut.

"Don't you ever touch my sister!" I growled with rage. Beam after beam, punch after punch, I couldn't help but want to destroy him. He got up from the ground and wiped the blood from his face.

"You got spunk kid." He said. I stared coldly at him, my fingers were twitching, "But you're already too late." He said. I froze, my blood turned to ice at his words.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I had a feeling I didn't want to know. He laughed darkly.

"I've already made Sam mine. She put up a fight at first, but she slowly succumb to me." He said. I felt my heart plummet and my face pale in horror at what he just said.

"No…" I said staring at him. He chuckled.

"Yes." And with that I felt a sharp pain course through my body, and everything went black.

**Oh...my...gosh...did you see that?! What do you think of these colors: Red or black? Hahaha...wait what? You wanted me to ask a different question? Oh let me guess. You wanted me to ask about the story right? *sighs* fine.**

**Hahaha jk! I love asking questions for your brains! So what did you think of Danny's POV? Three different POVs! Man...I feel awesome! Sorry for the long wait guys. Computer problems are not fun. Anyways, what did you think of the chapter? Excited for more deaths. Let's please have a moment of silence for our beloved character: Danny Phantom T-T**

**Question? Comments? Concerns? Please leave them in the review box!**

**Laterz!**

**~Madeline =|**

**Mood: Weird**

**Eating: Chips**

**Drinking: soda**

**Watching: Who cares?**

**Review Please! BEWARE!**

**Me: Box Ghost go back to searching for Sam!**

**Box Ghost: Fine...BEWARE!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* he is super annoying...**

**Review please!**


	23. Chapter 22

**_ Stalked_**

**Summary: It's been months since I was taken. I was stripped of everything. My home, my family, my friends…how long will I stay in the place? How long will I be forever trapped in his basement? Will I ever be free? Will we ever escape? Has anyone noticed? Is anyone looking? But most importantly…how long can we survive?**

**Chapter 22**

**No one's POV **

Danni stirred on the bed as she felt herself waking up. With a slight moan of pain she opened her eyes. Her body felt as if it had just been beaten to death.  
"Geez…what happened?" She wondered out loud. Then, as if a light went off in her head, all the memories from that day came cascading in. With a loud gasp she jumped off the bed and looked around. She seemed to have been in a room. She glanced at the clean white walls and the pictures. She saw drawers and papers and clothes of every size.

"Collin…" She murmured bitterly. She went to one of the drawers and opened it. What she found was not what she was expecting. Inside were candles, fake I.D's, pictures of a family and then him and some other woman. She picked up the picture and felt her stomach churn.

The picture was of him and his mother….but they were too close to each for it to seem like a normal mother and son picture. Collin had his arm wrapped around his mother's waist and she had one arm around his and one hand on his chest. Danni dropped the picture and held back a gag. Collin was thoroughly sick. His psycho mother must have messed him up as a kid. She went back to the picture frame and removed the picture from its current resident. She folded it up and put it in the pocket of her shorts with distaste. She walked out of the room cautiously and ran downstairs. She turned invisible when she heard the door open. It was Collin. She remained quiet. She saw Clover holding some type of gun and inhaled a sharp breath. Lucky for her he didn't hear her, but she felt her heart speed up. That was an ecto gun. It could harm a ghost…or worse kill them…but to humans…it only injured them. She glanced around the corner she was in and saw him moving the bookshelf. She heard him pull out some keys and unlock some doors.

She carefully followed after him. She gasped as she discovered what this was. This was the basement. She could hear voices down there…along with one that sounded familiar…but yet dead at the same time. She quietly floated down there. She froze at what she saw. Three girls, all dressed alike, were listening to Clover speak.

"Clover, are ok?" One girl asked. Clover turned to her with an angry look and slapped her hard.

"Do _I_ look ok Amaryllis?" He growled. The one named Amaryllis looked at him with a look of surprise.

"You've never hit me before Clover." She said holding her stinging cheek. He only stared at her. Danni slowly made her way to the other side of Clover to look at the other girls. She felt pity in her. She saw the girl with red hair and dull hazel eyes. She looked miserable, but not as miserable as the girl next to her. Upon looking at the said girl Danni almost jumped out of her skin. There, standing across from her, was Sam. She looked deathly pale and skinny. She looked as if all the life had been sucked from her. She stared in horror as the once Gothic girl was dressed in bright colors. Her violet eyes were dead and all traces of happiness was gone

"Sam…" Danni whispered. But she didn't budge. She didn't even glance at her. Danni slowly edged her way to her friend. As Clover was talking to Amaryllis he didn't register the fact the room had become colder. Danni felt her anger boil. Sam looked more like a ghost rather than a human.

"Violet?" Clover said. Sam jumped and stared at him.

"Yes Clover?" She asked. He smiled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. She shrugged and turned her face away from him.

"I feel dead." She choked out. He frowned.

"Why would you feel that way? Especially after what we did?" He asked. She visibly flinched and this went noticed by Danni.

"I…I don't know Clover…I'm sorry." She said, her voice was starting to tremble. She was starting to shake. He took a step closer to her and Danni saw her tense up.

"Violet?" Clover asked his tone becoming darker. Sam started to tremble and she backed away from him.

"Please…please don't come any closer." She said. Clover didn't listen. Instead he grabbed Sam by the arm and yanked her to him. Sam stared in fear at him and he slapped her hard across the cheek. Danni could hear the sound of the slap echo off the walls and she shivered.

"You rotten girl. I showed you that I loved you and you go and do this?" He roared. Danni growled and pushed Clover away from Sam. Clover yelled in shock and let go of Sam. Sam stared in shock.

"Sam!" Danni cried and ran to hug her friend. But Sam didn't budge, she didn't even move.

"Who are you?" She asked and roughly pushed Danni away from her, "Who are you?!" She yelled. Danni stared in horror.

"Sam…you don't remember me?" She asked. Sam backed away from her as Clover started standing up.

"She doesn't go by Sam. In fact she doesn't even know that she was Sam." He said loud enough for only Danni to hear. Sam stare wide eyed.

"Clover…who is she?" She asked staring at Danni. Clover chuckled.

"This is Rose." He said. Danni growled and transformed in her alter ego Danni Phantom. Clover stared in shock at her. "You're a halfa too?" He asked. Danni smirked.

"You bet your sorry butt I am." She said and with that she shot a beam at him. Clover dodged it barely and pulled out the gun he held. Danni paused.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. One more blast from you and I'll kill Violet." He said. Sam gasped and stared at him.

"You wouldn't dare. You love them too much." She said. Clover chuckled.

"True, but the good thing is that I love them more than you. So make your choice. Either you stay and become a flower, or I kill you just like I did with the Mansons and that Fenton kid." He said. Danni froze.

"What?" She asked. Clover chuckled and lowered the gun.

"Yes, it's true. I killed her parents and your friend Danny. He did put up a fight. Heck, he even left me all these bruises and marks to prove it." He said pointing a dark purple mark on his cheek. Danni gritted her teeth and laughed ruefully.

"You really think you killed him? Danny's a lot stronger than you think." She said walking to him. Clover narrowed his eyes.

"You think one shot wound from that weak gun is going to hurt him?" She asked. He growled.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Danni stopped walking and pointed at the gun.

"That gun there, isn't for stopping ghosts." She said smiling, knowing her lie would make him reconsider "It only gives them extra juice." She said. Clover paled and lowered the gun.

"You're lying." He said. Danni smirked.

"I could be, but do you really want to take that chance?" She asked. Clover frowned. He didn't know if he should or shouldn't.

**So yeah...here's a new chapter...what do you think Clover is going to chose? **

**OMG! THANK YOU ALL FOR MAKING MY GOAL COME TRUE! I HAVE MORE THAN A HUNDRED REVIEWS! EEEEKKKK! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! COOKIES FOR ALL! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! YAY! *Runs around the room in excitement* WOOOOHOOOOO! **

**Please review! Leave a comment! Questions? Concerns? Type them all in that little review box down at the bottom**

**Oh and you'll find out Danni's role really soon...like next two chapters soon D: although not in the way you'd expect!**

**A lot death in this story...too bad we still have more coming!**

**Laterz!**

**~Madeline =3**


	24. Chapter 23

**_ Stalked_**

**Summary: It's been months since I was taken. I was stripped of everything. My home, my family, my friends…how long will I stay in the place? How long will I be forever trapped in his basement? Will I ever be free? Will we ever escape? Has anyone noticed? Is anyone looking? But most importantly…how long can we survive?**

**Chapter 23**

**No one's POV **

Voices…he could hear voices. He laid still and silent, feeling the pain plague his body. He couldn't remember what had happened or how he ended up like this. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt tired.

"Is he ok?" One person asked. It sounded like a girl.

"Hang on, I think he's coming to." He heard a male one reply.

"Danny? Danny can you hear me?" The same female asked

"Wha?" He groaned, his eyes were still too heavy to open.

"He's awake!" A different voice said happily. He tried to move his hand but it wouldn't budge.

"Hey, don't move yet. You're still a little weak from the shot." Someone said. That did it for him. The words said were enough to shock him to opening his eyes. He groaned as the bright lights of the room shone in his eyes. Everything was fuzzy, his thoughts were muddled, and his body was like lead.

"Where am I?" He asked as he tried to get his eyes to focus. A figure came into view and it blocked the light from his eyes. He wasn't able to see the face, just the outline and silhouette of them.

"Danny, can you hear me?" He asked. Danny nodded numbly.

"Yeah I can…" He said. The figure smiled.

"Good, can you see me?" They asked. He nodded again.

"A little…but I can't see your face…everything looks…dark and shaded." He said. His voice felt heavy and thick. The figure nodded.

"Ok then, I'm going to give you a shot. It's going to help you recover your strength. Is that ok?" They asked. He nodded.

"Where's…S-Sam?" He asked as he felt the needle poke him. He held back a cry as the he felt the needle penetrate his skin. His body for some reason felt very sensitive. As if the smallest amount of pain would cause him to die.

"We have located where she is thanks to your friend. But we haven't brought her back yet." They replied. After a few moments he Danny blinked his eyes and his vision slowly cleared. The man was detective Roggan.

"Why haven't you brought her back yet?" He asked as he stared at him, "What's keeping you from doing it?" The detective sighed.

"Right now, it's you." He said. Danny sat up, but immediately regretted it. His head started spinning and he felt a migraine coming. "Take it easy." Roggan said.

"Me? Don't pay attention to me, we have to get Sam." He said. Roggan sighed.

"Danny listen, you just got shot by one of your parents' gun. You almost died. You would've died had Jazz not called us." He replied, "Now what were you doing by yourself?" He asked. Danny sighed.

"I was trying to get him. I'll admit now that I look at it, it was pretty stupid." He said. Roggan stood up.

"You think? Danny, Sam is depending on you, if you had died….don't you understand how upset she would be? She doesn't need to have another tragic event added to her other two." He said. Danny brought his eyes up to him.

"What's the other one?" He asked. Roggan sighed softly and ran a hand through his brown hair.

"After we found the dead woman…we went to inform Sam's parents." He said, Danny remained silent, "But…sadly we were too late. As we walked in their house, there was blood everywhere. The man, had killed them. We suspect that he had planned to stop them from searching and now he was trying to do the same to you. He really doesn't want to be found along with Sam and the other girls." He said.

"Other girls? He has more?" He asked. He nodded.

"We had talked to the woman at the flower shop. She had told us about him. His name is Clover and he apparently has four daughters. Each of these daughters were teenagers. She said that Clover always came when he was getting a new daughter. He called them flowers. Each of them were named after the flower he chose for them." He said.

"Is Jazz safe?" He asked. Roggan nodded.

"She's here." He said. Danny sighed with relief. He felt his body starting to function properly and he slowly got off the bed.

"Come on, let's go get Sam." He said. Roggan smiled.

"Do you want to fly there or drive with us?" He asked. Danny froze.

"Fly? Like in a helicopter?" He asked. Roggan nodded.

"We know who you are Danny." He said. Danny paled.

"You do?" He asked with a gulp. Roggan nodded.

"When we found you…we saw you transform." He said. Danny didn't say anything. Roggan put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Danny, it's ok. No one hates you. In fact they are grateful. You've saved countless of lives and risked yours. They have no reason to hate you." He said. Danny smiled weakly.

_*****_"Never thought they'd find out this way." He said chuckling, "I always thought it would be something dramatic like an asteroid hurtling towards the earth and giving us only a week to live." He said smiling._*****_ Roggan grinned.

"Well, sometimes things just happen a different way." He said. Danny paused.

"What about my parents? Do they hate me?" He asked.

"No Danny, we don't." Maddie said entering the room. Danny jumped and turned to face his mom.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded and Jack entered the room afterwards.

"You saved everyone, you're a hero. And we couldn't ask for anything else." She said. Wrapping her son into a hug. Danny smiled.

"As much I would love to relish in this moment, I can't. Sam needs me." He said breaking the hug. His parents both smiled.

"I'll see you there Phantom." Roggan said with a playful wink. Danny chuckled and transformed into Phantom. Without a moment of hesitation he turned intangible and flew off.

**Ooohhh! Well now they know! Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back any more! Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the doo- Oh! I didn't see you guys there...haha...sorry I've seen Frozen too many times to count ^_^**

**Anyways *clears throat* what do you think will happen?! Clover killed Sam's parents?! When did he do that?! So many questions that need to be answered! What about Danny's parents finding out?! AGH!**

**Anywho, please leave a comment, a review, a question, or a concern. **

**Laterz!**

**~Madeline :P **

**Mood: Awesome XD**

**Eating: Ice cream :D**

**Drinking: Water :O**

**Watching: ****_Danny Phantom_**** -_- "****_Going Ghost_****!"**

***= did anyone see the little humor I added from the Phantom Planet episode? Hehehehe...I can't stop reading it XD**


	25. Chapter 24

**_ Stalked_**

**Summary: It's been months since I was taken. I was stripped of everything. My home, my family, my friends…how long will I stay in the place? How long will I be forever trapped in his basement? Will I ever be free? Will we ever escape? Has anyone noticed? Is anyone looking? But most importantly…how long can we survive?**

**Chapter 24**

**Sam's POV **

I looked between Clover and the girl. Something about her seems so familiar…but my mind keeps blocking her out. I stared with fear and worry. I hated Clover, I truly did, but as I stared at the girl who was ready to kill him…I just couldn't let that happen. I looked at Amaryllis and Orchid; they gave me the same worried look.

As I stared back at the two people, I felt my heart race. I was worried and afraid. If she killed Clover…how would we get out? What would we do? Clover was the one who took care of us.

_But he also was the one to hurt you…_

I heard my mind tell me that. Yes, yes he did hurt me…but after living with him for so long….I've become dependent on him. We all have. He kept us safe, sheltered, and fed. He made sure we were taken care of. Sure he did awful things…even horrible things…but when you look at it, he took good care of us.

_But he made you change_…

I squeezed my eyes shut, he did make me change…he made me give up everything I had for him. He made me give up my name, my family, my friends…

_He stole what you valued the most…_

I felt myself falter…it was true. I had many reasons to hate him, to kill him, to let him suffer. And this was one of them. He made me like this. He made me become like this. He made me feel dead inside. Him! It was his entire fault! He did this! He took everything I ever loved and treasured…but even then…a part of me refused to hurt him. I couldn't decide. I wanted revenge for as long as I could remember….but yet here and now I didn't want any harm coming to him.

I opened my eyes and saw Clover pointing a strange gun at me.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked. He smiled tenderly at me.

"Shh, it's ok Violet." He said. _Violet_…the name sounded so foreign. As if it wasn't really my name. I wish I could remember my name though…I want to remember it, but I can't seem to find it.

"Clover?" I questioned, my voice was starting to crack and I could feel tears welling up. He smiled.

"Don't worry Violet, we'll be together forever. First it's you, then Orchid, then Amaryllis." He said. It dawned on me when I thought about his words for a second. He was going to kill me. It was then that I registered the gun pointing at me.

"Please don't." I sobbed. He frowned.

"I have to Violet. We are all going to stay as a family." He replied. I felt the gun push deeper into my stomach. I looked for the girl who was lying on the ground. Clover must have knocked her out. I sobbed and looked at her. _Please get up!_ I cried, _please!_ I pleaded in my mind. I bit back my joy when I saw her twitch. I felt Clover gently caress my cheek. "Just close your eyes and go to sleep Violet. You'll see me soon." He said. I let out a whimper and shut my eyes tightly.

"Let her go!" A loud booming voice said. I felt Clover jump and spin around.

"_You, _but I killed you!" Clover said pushing me to the ground. I fell on my back and groaned in pain. I slowly got up and looked at who had saved me.

It was a boy…he was around my age. He was pale and had a slight glow to him. He had snow white hair and a black hazmit suit on. But what caught my eye the most was his green ghostly eyes. I squinted my eyes at him; something about him seemed too familiar. I must have known him once…

"Might want to guess again Collin, because I am alive, healthy, and ready to kick your sick twisted butt!" He said as he got into a stance. Clover laughed and picked up the gun he had dropped.

"You think you can take me? Look what happened to Rose when she tried." He said. The boy looked down to where he was pointing and gasped.

"Danielle!" He yelled. He ran to the girl and knelt by her side. I glanced back at Clover and saw him pointing the gun at him. Something inside me snapped…almost like a time bomb. I knew that no matter what I had to keep him safe. He was my saviour; he was going to save me! I ran in front of the boy and waited for the shot. I felt a pain in my shoulder and I let out a yell. I heard the boy scream and grabbed me as I fell backwards. I looked up at Clover and the girls; they all had a look of shock and horror. Clover looked torned up even though he was going to kill me earlier.

"Violet…" He said reaching out towards me. The boy growled and held me tightly.

"Get away from her!" He said. Clover stared at me. I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Cl-Clover?" I said silently. The boy didn't loosen his grip. I turned away from Clover and looked at the boy.

"Who…who are you?" I asked looking into his green eyes. His face softened and he gazed at me with sadness. I felt his tears that slid down his face land on my cheeks mingling with my own.

"Sam…" He choked out. The pain in my shoulder was increasing and I felt like it would never end. The boy laid me gently on the ground and got up. I held back a gasp as I felt his comforting arms leave my body. He turned to look at Clover. Clover scowled at him.

"Look what you did!" He snarled at the boy. The boy didn't speak, instead he raised an arm and I watched as a green laser-like beam formed from his hand. Clover looked terrified for one moment. Before I could see what the boy was going to do, a shuffle next to me made me look away.

"Sam?" The voice said. I blinked…_Sam_…that name…_Sam_…my mind couldn't quite place where I had heard it. "Sam are you ok?" The girl asked. It was then that I had noticed she was next to me.

"Sam?" I asked her. She nodded slowly.

**Author's POV (hehehe how I see it o (◡‿◡✿)** **hehehe)**

Danny stared at Clover with anger and shot the beam at him. Clover had narrowly escaped it, but failed to doge the next one. Blast after blast, punch after punch, he just couldn't seem to find Danny's weak point. Finally he fell to the floor with pain. His whole body was aching.

"It's already too late Collin." Danny said walking up to him. Clover scowled. He didn't like people using his real name.

"How do you know? I've just barely begun." He said pulling out a knife. Danny glared daggers at him.

"You honestly think that is going to stop me?" He asked. Clover shook his head.

"Not you, the flowers. If I can't kill you, I can at least take me flowers with me." He said. He then ran to Orchid who was kneeling by Sam, clutching her hand tightly. She screamed when Clover grabbed her roughly. Danny gasped and flew at them at full speed. But he couldn't reach them time nor could Danielle. Clover was too quick and he had already stabbed Orchid in the stomach. Danielle screamed and Sam yelled.

"NO!" Sam screamed as she hurriedly got up. Despite her shoulder throbbing with pain, she ran to her friend. "Orchid? Orchid speak to me!" She cried. Clover chuckled and wiped the blood off his knife using his shirt. Danny gritted his teeth together and turned to him.

"Make another move brat and Amaryllis gets harmed next." Clover spat. Danny held himself back. He couldn't risk another girl getting hurt.

Before anyone could move the police arrived, along with the paramedics.

"Collin Alexander Marriot, you are under arrest!" Detective Roggan said pointing his gun at him. Clover growled, "Drop your weapon." He said. Clover complied. Danny flew to Sam's aid and picked Orchid up bridal style.

"What took you so long?" He asked. Roggan turned to him.

"We had a hold up. You may have been able to just fly in here, but Collin had hired people to stop us." He said pointing to a bleeding wound on his cheek. Danny then took in his apparel. Roggan looked like a wreck. His clothes were dishevelled along with other policemen and he had bruises forming. Hearing Orchid's moan of pain, Danny immediately snapped to attention.

"Get her help immediately." He said. Roggan nodded and signalled a paramedic to come and take her. Sam held her shoulder in pain, it was still bleeding but Danielle had ripped a piece of her suit off and bandaged it, and watched as the police apprehended Clover.

"Clover…" She said softly feeling at a loss. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. She looked up to see Amaryllis smiling down at her.

"Hey it's ok Violet. Clover will save us." She said. Sam didn't reply. She was afraid of Clover coming back for her…of course she was also afraid of losing him. The police left him sitting by a chair and went to help Amaryllis. Danielle gently helped Sam up and led her to the stairs, but she took one last glance back and saw Danny talking to Roggan. Danielle smiled but hit quickly fell when she saw Clover pull something out from behind his back. She gasped as she saw it was the ecto gun. She looked to where it was pointed and paled.

Clover felt angry. He stared at Danny as he talked to the detective and smiled evilly. He pulled the gun from behind his back and pointed it at his head. He made sure no one was looking and pulled the trigger.

Danielle gasped as everyone in the room froze. They heard the gunshot and looked around. Danny felt his eyes widen and he turned around slowly. He choked back a sob as he saw Danielle laying a few feet away from him. Clover was still smiling crazily as the police cuffed him and took him away. Danny ran to her, forgetting everything that mattered most. Right now his attention was on the little halfa that wasn't moving. Danny looked around angrily and saw Clover smirking, he turned to the police, "How could you have left him alone without frisking him?!" He said angrily, but they didn't have a chance to respond because he was already rushing to the little girl.

"Danielle?!" He cried as he slid towards her. He took her into his arms and gently rocked her back and forth. He brushed a loose strand out of her face and watched as she became paler. "Danielle, please say something." He said, his voice dying down. Everyone in the room was quiet. Sam was sitting on the stretcher the paramedic provided for her and couldn't help the tears that slid down.

"Danny?" Danielle muttered weakly. She tried opening her eyes, but they felt too heavy. She gazed up weakly at him, "Danny what happened?" She asked, but squeezed her eyes tightly and writhed in pain as she felt the stinging burning sensation of the shot wound.

"Danielle why would you do that?" He asked. She smiled weakly at him.

"Because I love you that much…dad." She said. Danny let out a half cry half chuckle.

"I love you too Danielle…but…I wish you didn't do that. You should've just let me take the shot." He said. Danielle shook her head.

"No dad…I couldn't…Sam wouldn't have survived if you died. It has to be this way dad…I'm sorry…" She said closing her eyes. Danny shook his head furiously.

"No! No, no, no!" He cried out as he grasped Danielle tighter, "Danielle wake up! Please wake up!" He cried.

But she wouldn't. Danielle laid still, her body cold. The last thing she ever said before she left this world was, "_I love you daddy_."

**IN MEMORY OF ALLISON**

**I LOVE AND MISS YOU!**

**R.I.P**

**ALLISON**

**1997-2010**

**BEST FRIEND, SISTER, LOVING DAUGHTER, AND HERO**

**YOUR MEMORY WILL LIVE FOREVER IN THE HEARTS OF THOSE YOU RISKED YOUR LIFE TO SAVE**

**So in case you are wondering who Allison is...she was my best friend. Yes, this story is about my kidnapping. Allison along with her brother Robert, both risked their lives to save me. But sadly Allison was unable to make it out with us. Please no rude comments. It took a lot of things to get me to finish this story, no it is not over yet, but it is almost done. **

**Allison's favorite song was Silhouette by owl city. **

**Bye...**

**~Madeline ;(**

**Mood: Sad :(**

**Eating: Nothing**

**Drinking: Nothing**

**Watching: Nothing**

**Doing: Crying**

**Please review...and stuff...**


	26. Chapter 25

**_ Stalked_**

**Summary: It's been months since I was taken. I was stripped of everything. My home, my family, my friends…how long will I stay in the place? How long will I be forever trapped in his basement? Will I ever be free? Will we ever escape? Has anyone noticed? Is anyone looking? But most importantly…how long can we survive?**

**Chapter 25**

**Sam's POV **

I opened my eyes to find myself in a white room. I could hear a distinct beeping noise. Glancing around the room slowly, I could tell I was not in Clover's basement. A huge part of me felt relieved…but another part felt nervous and afraid. Clover has always been the one to decide decisions for me and the other flowers…wait…flowers.

I widened my eyes and started to get up. The monitor began to beep loudly and people dressed in blue-ish green outfits rushed in.

"Sam, Sam we need you to settle down." They said. I felt surrounded. I froze and started gasping.

"No! I'm sorry! I'll stay here; j-just don't hurt me!" I cried. They seemed to have stopped what they were doing. One person, a girl, came up to me with a small smile.

"Sam-," She began, but I cut her off.

"Violet…m-my name is Violet." I said with tears forming. I had been called Violet so many times that it's practically who I am. The lady shook her head.

"No, your name is Sam." She said again, she was sounding like Clover now. He was always saying that. I shook my head and stood up roughly. I felt a slight pain in my arm but I ignored it.

"No! No, my name is Violet!" I argued. They frowned and looked at me, "Where's Amaryllis? Where's Orchid?" I asked. They didn't answer me. Before any of them could utter a word I ran out of the room. "Orchid! Amaryllis?!" I yelled.

"Violet!" A voice came out. I looked around and smiled.

"Orchid!" I cried running to her. She wrapped me up in a hug.

"Violet I was so scared! I thought I was the only one here!" She said squeezing me. I felt slightly at ease.

"Where's Amaryllis?" I asked. She looked away and led me somewhere. I smiled and opened the door, but my smile immediately disappeared and I had to lean against a wall to stop me from falling.

"Amaryllis…" I whispered. In front of me, hanging from the ceiling fan was Amaryllis.

"She told me she couldn't live without Clover…" Orchid said sadly. I turned to look at her. Her face was pale and she looked like she was going to faint. "She told me her real name." She said. I walked slowly to her, using the wall as support.

"Real name?" I asked. Orchid looked at me, she seemed surprise.

"Violet, don't you remember yours? Don't you remember who you were before you came to us?" She asked. I shook my head. In all honesty, after that night with Clover, everything just shut itself off. My mind was a different, almost like I was reincarnated or something.

"No…honestly I don't Orchid." I said. She sighed sadly.

"Figures…after all we've done. Brainwashing you, tricking you…and then the thing with Clover…it was a wonder you didn't kill yourself." She said. I remained silent, "I know I tried to…but Amaryllis helped me out. She slowly got me to feel comfortable…but all the while, I think she was only trying to do it for herself. And now that we are free, and we don't have anyone to depend on…I guess she was afraid." She said. I let my tears fall. I turned back to Amaryllis. Her face was engraved etched with grief.

"Orchid…who was she?" I asked. Orchid sighed.

"Her name was Madison. She was fifteen when Clover took her…twenty years later she's free…but hangs herself because she was too afraid of the outside world. She just wasn't ready for this all." She said. I looked at the ground. The doctors soon piled in and paled at the sight before them.

"Ladies…you shouldn't be in here…especially after all that's happened." A doctor said taking us gently by the arms.

"Ms. Manson, there are some people who would like to see you." The doctor said to me. I didn't bother arguing. I knew that was my real name…of course I just needed to be reminded. I waved goodbye to Orchid and gave her one last hug.

"Bye…Sam." She said. I smiled.

"Bye, Natalie." I whispered back. The doctor led me away and back to my room.

Upon entering it, I saw a boy. He was my height and looked around my age. He had jet black hair and was wearing a white shirt with a red oval in the middle. He had blue jeans and convers. I slowly walked in, nervous about whom he was, but a slight nudge from the doctor gave me a little comfort.

"Mr. Fenton?" The doctor said disturbing the silence. I held my breath. The name Fenton sounded so very much familiar. The said boy turned around and I saw his baby blue eyes sparkle to life. I froze. I couldn't move, couldn't think and I couldn't breathe. It was like life itself just went into slow motion.

The boy smiled softly but didn't dare move.

"I'll…just leave you two alone." The doctor said as he closed the door. No one spoke. I only stared at the boy; he had an aura around him that made me feel as if I've already known him from somewhere.

"Sam?" He said softly. I shook my head; no…I still wasn't ready to be known as Sam. He frowned, "Violet?" He said. I nodded. He sighed and walked to the bed. I didn't move. I fidgeted a bit, not sure what I was supposed to do exactly. "Violet…it's ok. I'm a friend." He said. I stared at him. Clover said he was a friend.

"Clover said that to me when we first met." I said, speaking for the first time since I came back to my room. I saw his gaze harden. "What? Did I say something wrong?" I asked my voice had a slight tremble to it. He must've noticed because he immediately stood up.

"No, no you didn't. I just…" He stared but trailed off. I looked at him with a slight bit of confusion. He spoke once more, "So…do you want to talk about what happened?" He asked. I smiled a little. It was nice to know that he cared.

"Are you my…counselor?" I asked looking at him intently. He chuckled.

"Not really…but I'm here to listen to your story…if you want to share it with a friend." He said. I looked away.

"How are you my friend?" I asked. He looked towards the window.

"Before Collin took you…I was your friend." He said. I faced him. I was confused.

"Then what took you so long?" I asked. He gazed at me with surprise.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I crossed my arms across my chest and glared.

"You know exactly what I mean. Why did you wait so long to save me? If you were my friend you would've saved me from-!" I cut myself off. I didn't want to say the rest. The boy gave me a sad look.

"I tried…believe it or not, but I tried Violet. I searched for months for you. Everyone thought you were dead, but I wouldn't give up. I kept looking and looking for you Sam." He said, "I never gave up. I didn't sleep for months; Jazz had to help me to stay strong. There were times when I just wanted to go back in time and save you, but I couldn't. I started to hallucinate. My mind wouldn't let you go Sam…_I_ couldn't let you go." He said staring at me with pain.

I could tell it must've hurt him. The way his eyes shone with tears and the way he was trying to hold himself back from something.

"Go ahead and leave if you want." I said softly, he raised an eyebrow, "I can see you holding yourself back. Whatever you need to do…just go ahead and go." I repeated. I looked at the ground. I made him mad. I knew I did. I shouldn't have done that. He could do anything to me. I waited for a slap, a hit, a stinging pain, anything. But all I felt was a pair of arms wrapping themselves around me. I froze; I didn't know what to do.

"I will never leave you Sam." He said softly, I could feel his tears landing softly on my clothes, "Please remember me. Remember who I am. Remember who you are." He said. I slowly wrapped my arms around him. I breathed in his scent. It was a familiar scent.

"Danny?" I said softly. For some reason, the name just suited him. He leaned back. I closed my eyes and imagined baby blue eyes like his.

"Sam?" He said once more. I opened my eyes and looked at him, but this time it was different. As I stared, I could feel a sensation running through me. As I stayed silent just staring into his beautiful eyes, I heard something click. Then, almost as if an on switch had been switched on, images started swarming. I could see him along with some other boy and me. I could see people, people I once knew. I saw a couple, a blonde haired man and an orange haired woman.

People that my mind had cut off started coming back to me. Names, house addresses, and who I was came fluttering back. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to control these feelings. There was pain, angst, love, peace, independence, and sickness. I suddenly opened my eyes and looked around for a trash can. Spotting one, I ran to it and hurled whatever I had in my body out.

I felt someone hold my hair back and rub my back in a soothing manner. I finally manage to stop. My mouth felt gross, and I could taste…what tasted like…_meat_. I wiped my mouth using my arm and sighed.

"Where am I?" I asked, gasping for breath.

"You're at the Amity Park hospital." A voice said. I widened my eyes, it can't be…I stood up and turned around.

"Danny?" I asked. There he was, standing with his arms outstretched and a smile etched on his face like in my dreams, "Is it really you?" I asked walking to him. He chuckled.

"Yes Sam, it is." He said. _Sam_, the name rung through my ears like a bell. I ran to Danny and wrapped him in a death hug.

"I missed you!" I cried for the first time. All those bad days with Clover seemed to have vanished for a while. Danny hugged me back and kissed my forehead. I looked back up at him.

"Sam, I'm sorry for not coming sooner." He said. I smiled.

"Danny, it's ok. I'm finally free! I'm free." I said. He smiled a little, but I could still tell he felt guilty, "I'd kiss you…but I just puked up probably three hundred pounds of meat." I said. He gazed at me.

"Sam…don't tell me he…" I nodded knowing what he was asking. Danny pulled me back into a hug. "I'm sorry." He said again. I only smiled.

The doctors came in after a while to check on me. I felt happy. I was free from Clover. I was finally free from him. But no matter how free I was…I knew I couldn't escape the scars he gave me. I looked down at the bed I was laying in. Clover messed me up in more ways than one. He traumatized me, made me scared of him.

"Where are my parents?" I asked suddenly. Everyone around me silenced. Detective Roggan stood forward and looked at me with pity. "Where are they?" I asked noticing they weren't here.

"Sam…Collin killed them." He said. I felt my blood freeze.

"No…" I said hoping it wasn't true. I felt my throat tighten up. I looked at him, "Please tell me it isn't true." I repeated my voice breaking. He sighed softly.

"I wish it wasn't. Your grandma…was luckily on vacation at the time, and she has agreed to take care of you until you are suitable to live on your own. The Fentons have also agreed to take care of you in the even your grandma passes away before you have grown." He said. I didn't listen though. I loved my parents…now I'll never hear their voices again…

"Can you please leave…I want to talk to Danny alone." I said looking at my friends. They nodded in understanding. They shuffled out of the room and left only me and him.

"I'm sorry." I said. He stared at me with confusion.

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry for." He said. I shook my head and couldn't stop the tears. He wrapped me into a hug.

"I'm sorry for saying those things to you and Tucker. I'm so sorry." I said clinging to his shirt. He petted my hair softly.

"Sam, it wasn't your fault. Collin made you do those things." He said. I sobbed.

"I thought you wouldn't come for me. I thought you were too angry with me to save me." I said. He shook his head. He lifted my chin up so that I could look at him.

"Sam, I will never leave you. No matter what you say or do." He said. I sniffled.

"Really?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yes." He said and before I could register what was happening, he crashed my lips into his. I felt at peace. He said the words I needed to hear. I ran my hands through his hair and brought him closer. But before it could go any further I ended it. I looked away. "What's wrong?" He asked. I looked at my hands.

"I can't…" I said. He chuckled.

"Well we are in a hospital." He said, I giggled and hit playfully.

"No, I mean…I can't. I know you want to Danny…but after what happened to me…I can't. At least not now." I said. He nodded with understanding.

"Whenever you are ready Sam, I won't rush you or force you." He said. I smiled and snuggled close to him. He was what I needed.

**All that's left is the epilogue and then my story is done. I appreciate all the comments from you guys. This was sincerely the hardest thing to do and I was just about ready to give up when I wrote the last chapter. **

**If you want, I can write a sequel about Sam's recovery...or my recovery...but I think the ending will satisfy you all enough...I think...**

**Well, again thank you guys. I really appreciate you all for reading this. The support and I love I get from you all is just so gratifying. I love you all so much! Thank you! Thank you!**

**Bye!**

**~Madeline =)**

**Mood: O-k :|**

**Eating: Ice cream :)**

**Drinking: Water :O**

**Watching: DP**

**Doing: The banana split :D**

**Please review!**


	27. Chapter 26: Epilogue

**_ Stalked_**

**Summary: It's been months since I was taken. I was stripped of everything. My home, my family, my friends…how long will I stay in the place? How long will I be forever trapped in his basement? Will I ever be free? Will we ever escape? Has anyone noticed? Is anyone looking? But most importantly…how long can we survive?**

**Early update, but hey this is the last one**

**Chapter 26: Epilogue**

**No one's POV **

After leaving the hospital, Sam held a funeral for her parents along with Danielle and Madison. After hearing about Danielle, Sam blamed her friend's death on herself. She felt like she could've just done something, but somewhere inside, she knew she couldn't.

Clover was sentenced to stay at an asylum for the mentally ill for the rest of his life. Sam argued against the judge along with Natalie stating that what happened to them and the other girls before was not done by some wacko, but by some sick psycho nut murderer.

After the whole ordeal her grandmother watched her every move. She made sure she had someone with her at all times and that she kept her cell phone with her. Natalie was reunited with her family who searched for her everyday and night and came as quickly as they could to the hospital when they heard the news. Sam got irritated after a while, but it was due to all the stress from her recent ordeal. She was taken to a psychiatrist to help her.

"Sam, do you blame for yourself for everything that happened?" Dr. Rebecca asked. Sam sighed and looked around.

"Yes…I do." She said. Rebecca nodded.

"Why?" She asked. Sam stared at her from across the seat she was sitting in.

"I just…I just feel like I could have done something you know? I feel like I should've been able to save myself. But I didn't. And now I've gone and caused all this pain on everyone." She said wiping away a stray tear. Rebecca handed her a tissue. Sam gladly took it.

"Sam, I know all this is hard for you…but what happened to you, not even the bravest of women could handle. I know you think that you could've done something, but Sam, he was a twenty-something year old man. You were only fifteen. You weren't that strong." She said. Sam sighed and looked at her through teary eyes.

"I know…but I just wish I could've stopped this…" She said. Rebecca nodded.

"We all do Sam but no matter how many time we could wish or pray the past is the past. What happened is done and over with and we are going to start anew." She said getting up to hug her client. Sam gladly accepted it. Rebecca smiled and gently got up to go back to her desk, "So what did you feel when Danny was about to hurt Clover?" She asked. Sam frowned.

"I felt like I wanted to go and help Clover…I didn't want him getting hurt even after all the things he did to us. I know what he did was wrong but after spending almost my whole sixteen year old life with him…I became dependent on him." She replied. Rebecca nodded.

"That's very common, especially in females, because we get so attached to them that we can't imagine what our life was before, I mean he fed you, took care of you, provided you with the basic necessitiesthat you needed. But Sam, just remember what kind of person he actually was. He was a sick person who took advantage of you." She said.

For some odd reason Sam felt rage burn in her. Sure Clover was evil, but he was kind and gentle.

"No, he wasn't like that!" She said standing up. Rebecca gasped. Sam was clutching her fists tightly and widened her eyes, "Oh my gosh…I'm so sorry…I just…what's wrong with me?" She asked as she sunk back in her chair. Rebecca stared at her sadly and then came up with an idea.

"Sam, you like writing right?" She asked. Sam looked up.

"Yeah, why?" She asked. Rebecca smiled a toothy grin.

"Well, how about you write a story about this ordeal." She said smiling. Sam's eye lit up. She always loved writing, and maybe writing about this will help her see the truth about.

"So…I just write down everything I can remember?" She asked. Rebecca nodded.

"Yup, you can even share it with people if you want. But next time you come, you and I can go over it together and if anything still bothers you, we can talk about it." She said. Sam stared at her with a smile.

"So…it could be like an autobiography…but…how do I know what to write about Clover?" She asked. Rebecca smiled a friendly smile.

"Write what you can remember about him. Anything he said to you, if he shared his thoughts with you, write about that. With the information you have, you can write about what you thought was going on his head." She said. Sam chuckled.'

"Well then, I guess I have all the information I need." She said. Rebecca smiled. The two said goodbye and Sam went down to meet Danny.

"How'd it go?" He asked as he took her by the hand gently. She smiled and snuggled close to him.

"It went well. I'm going to write a story about it. She said it might help with what happened." She said as she got into his car. Danny smiled and stared at her from the passenger seat.

"I'm proud of you Sam." He said. She looked over at him and blushed.

"Why?" She asked. He smiled.

"You managed to stay strong throughout this whole ordeal, most girls would've just sulked. But you Sam, you manage to make the most of your life and not let this thing drag you down." He replied. Sam turned a darker shade of red.

"Thanks Danny. That really means a lot to me." She said. He smiled and leaned in. Sam did the same and they kissed each other as if it was just like their first time.

**XxXxXxX**

Sam sat in front of her computer and opened up her writing software. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, opening them she let out some stray tears and started typing as she recalled those horrible days of the past:

_I sat in the corner huddled for what seemed like hours. I rubbed my cold shoulders, even though I had a long sleeve sweater, hoping to bring some warmth back into them..._

**_The End_**

**Well, that was my story everyone. I must say that it was very difficult to write down, and when my psychiatrist told me about this idea...well I couldn't refuse. My story was not on the news. I really didn't want to have the press coming over and asking questions or taking pictures. I am very much still cautious over my well being, I will not leave my house unless someone is with me and I am still recovering. What Collin did to me and the other girls was something that I do not want anyone going through. So please, ****_please_****, be careful. I know that we sometimes shrug things off and say it can never happen to me, but it can. **

**I still have the gunshot wound from when Collin accidentally shot my shoulder. Robert still has some scars from when he got hurt by Collin. My parents...did die. Collin did murder them, so I live with my adoptive parents, they've known my parents for a long time and my parents deemed them as the guardians of us in case they ever died early, along with my sister and little brother. I still go to the same school and still keep in touch with Robert. **

**This story means a lot to me. Everything I wrote down is what I witnessed, including Collin's POV, Danny's, and of course Sam. I hope that this has inspired you to be more careful and always be aware of your surroundings.**

**Peace out.**

**~Madeline :)**

**Mood: Fine :D**

**Eating: Nothing :P**

**Drinking: Water :O**

**Watching: DP ={)**

**Doing: Sleeping -_- zzzzzzz**


	28. Author's Note: Please Read

**Hello my fellow readers,**

**I just want to thank you all for reading my story. I greatly appreciate on the wonderful and kind-hearted comments you all wrote. And I am very grateful that you stayed to finish this story. I might be writing a small one-shot or short story about my recovery. **

**This story was not easy to write, and although you might think of me as a brave and strong person, I am not. This was so difficult that as I was writing I couldn't even type correctly. I had tears in my eyes and I was getting headaches. Heck, if Robert hadn't been there with me, I think I would've just deleted this story. But I'm glad I finished it. This experience had ruined my entire life and I thought I could never let it go. BUt writing this story, posting it up, and hearing from you guys showed me that I am able to let this go and that the man who hurt me greatly can no longer have a hold over me. He may have taken what I valued most, but at least I am still alive right?**

**I did blame myself fro everyone's death. Despite what everyone else says, in fact sometimes when I'm alone, I just sit and look at the moon or outside my window and think about how I could've done something. I could've done this, or I could've done that. I could've prevented this from all happening, but like my psychiatrist said, no matter how strong I thought I was, there was no way I could have prevented any of this. And I guess, now that I have read about it...I've come to accept the truth.**

**Everything I wrote in this story is true. Even the rape scene. The rape scene was the worst, I didn't want to add it...but so many of you wanted me to so I did...**

**Again, thank you all for reading this story and to the others who are currently or will read this story.**

**Thank you all so much! Please be safe and cautious of your surroundings!**

**Again thank you for reading this! I'll be writing more stories int he future! Hopefully!**

**Sincerely,**

**~Madeline :D**

**Mood: Grateful**

**Eating: Almond :P**

**Drinking: Dr. Pepper XD**

**Watching: Danny Phantom!**

**BEWARE!**

**Me: Box Ghost I said to stop coming here! :(**

**Box Ghost: :I sorry...**


End file.
